Crimson Moon
by Maryanna Clarisse Darci
Summary: A pure-blooded witch's arival stirrs up trouble for Cross Academy. Hey! What are the Cullens doing in Cross Academy? Warning: Spoilers, Multi-Crossover fic, some character bashing
1. Summary

Crimson Moon

Summary

**A/N: after getting addicted to fanfics, I thought that I wanted to do some, so let's see if anyone will like this, I they do, I will post another chapter soon. Also, about the name, I know its weird, but I wanted a name that was similar to one of the Twilight books, so, yeah. In Vampire Knight Anime whenever they show the moon, its red (kind of crimson), so, yeah. Anyways, enough of me rambling.**

**EDIT: CHANGED!**

**Summary: A pureblooded witch named Melinda goes to a prestigious boarding school named Cross Academy not knowing of what lies ahead in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or Vampire Knight or Harry Potter nor do I write it but I wish I did. Melinda is an original character I made, she is like Bella Swan but different, she is not a klutz, has blue eyes, and is confident other things might be added latter she's a wizard now.**

**Thoughts in **_italics._ Authors Notes in **Bold. Story in **normal font.

* * *

3rd Person point of view

Melinda Baudelaire stepped out of the silver town car with a human servant right behind her carrying her Dragon Skin** (the wizard equivalent of silk)** luggage easily concealed as a muggle designer luggage.

_So this is Cross Academy. _

Melinda turned around and told her driver, "Wait right here, I'll be back in an hour." The male man servant merely nodded. Melinda took out the school map from her uniform's pocket and headed to Headmaster Cross's office. Melinda had long straight blonde hair that she dyed chestnut brunette, pale ivory skin, dark almost-navy-blue eyes, and stood 5 feet 11 inches. She practically glowed in perfection. _**(A/N: picture of her in my profile)**__. _

Melinda wore the day class girl's uniform, a black Susan Daniels bow headband, black tights, and black suede Channel Elvis boots they were cute, for muggle clothing.

Melinda was at the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. There was "Come in!" Melinda opened one of the double doors and peeked inside with her head. There was a man with long ash-blonde hair that was tied up, glasses, and a Tyrian purple turtle-neck, tan trench-coat, sweat-pants, and forest green wrap. "Come in, Come in!" the man said with a smile, "I'm Headmaster Kain Kurosu, you must be the new day class transfer student, sit down."

"Yes! Um… Headmaster Kurosu? I was told that I needed to see you to get some things?" Melinda said politely to the man she just learned was the Headmaster going to the seat that Headmaster Kurosu gestured to.

"Yes! Here are your schedules, a map, and your room key; by the way, you father requested you room alone, so you'll be rooming alone. Let's see… Baudelaire Melinda-San? You'll be rooming in one of our newer wings, the Ancidi-Jones- Baudelaire wing, room NE745. Its on the top floor, your father wanted you to feel at home here so we gave him permission to add two floors to the wing. You have half of the 5th floor and the 6th floor to yourself. The 6th floor can only be accessed through the staircase in your room. The rest of your things are to arrive tomorrow as well as your car. You can practice magic as long as none of the Day Class sees with the exception of Kiriyuu Zero and Kurosu Yuuki. Any questions?"

"Um… no, I'm fine." Melinda said with a smile and took the papers and key. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah! Yes! Come in Yuuki!" Headmaster Kurosu said.

A short haired Auburn-brunette came with a Silver-haired boy both in Day Class Uniforms. The girl was about 151cm and the boy about 182 cm. "You called for us Chairman?" the brunette said politely while the boy remained silent both walked to the chairman. Melinda looked towards the girl and the boy for one second then back to the Chairman.

"Baudelaire Melinda-San, this is my cute son and daughter!" the chairman said in childish tone acting completely unserious like he had before he waived his hands and arms around making gestures to the two who walked in, "Yuuki! Kiriyuu-kun! I would like you to show Baudelaire Melinda-San around campus and her room. She's a witch and can practically teleport! Isn't that cool? Oh this is going to be so much fun. Oh yeah! Melinda you can be in the Night Class, I forgot to tell you on the phone. Night Class students are magical creatures too! Oh! This is going to be such a fun year!"

The auburn haired girl whom Melinda assumed was Yuuki said quietly, "Let's go, he'll rant to himself for an hour, its best if you don't listen. He's just talking about pointless stuff. Bye chairman!" And she walked to the door.

"Wait Yuuki! You forgot my hug, and call me daddy!" The chairman exclaimed to Yuuki who dogged him efficiently.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please rate/review.**


	2. Once Round The Academy

Once Round The Academy

**A/N: I'm happy that someone likes Crimson Moon, So, I will continue the Story. Anyways, here it is!**

**CHANGED!**

**Summary: A beautiful pureblooded witch named Melinda goes to a prestigious boarding school named Cross Academy after finishing her education at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or Vampire Knight nor do I write it but I wish I did. Melinda is an original character I made, she is like Bella Swan but different, she is not a klutz, has blue eyes, and is confident other things might be added latter. I make absolutely no money from this.**

* * *

Melinda Baudelaire stepped out of the Headmaster's office with Yuuki Kurosu and Zero Kiriyuu the school's prefects and chairman's adopted children. The prefects were to show Melinda the school grounds and such. During the tour, Melinda couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something because the mini rememball in her pocket was a wisp of green. It would usually be a Griffindork red, but she changed it because Melinda was a Slytherin to the core. Yes, Griffindork not Gryffindor, show your Slytherin pride by making fun of other houses.

10 minutes latter…

"… and is the cafeteria for the Day Class where they serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the Day Class," Yuuki said while Zero merely followed. Just then, it dawned back to Melinda.

"Excuse me; I forgot to get my luggage from my family's servant. I shall excuse myself for this slight predicament, I shall see you latter."

Melinda looked around to make sure no one was watching, and once she knew she was safe, she apparated into the car. Then stepped out of it.

5 minutes latter

Melinda was now near the car and slowed down walking gracefully to the town car where her driver waited patiently for to come back. Yuuki and Zero walked behind Melinda following her to the sleek silver town car. The driver was wearing a black Bellman & Doorman Remington Hat, with a matching black suit uniform, white gloved, and black Italian loafers. By the time Melinda reached the driver she was apologizing for almost being late and took the five Louis Vitton bags. Melinda dismissed the driver and turned around to see Yuuki and Zero watching her which Melinda responded with slight blushing, and a shy smile.

She remembered what her father taught her, _don't show emotions. If someone insults you and you don't know how to respond, just give them a Slytherin worthy sneer, stick your nose up in the air and walk away. __It's in your genes; let's go over a bit of family history, shall we? We are decedents of Adelheid Slytherin, secret illegitimate child of the great Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Raised by the kind pureblooded family of __van esquire._

Now, a once face of slight embarrassment was now of indifference.

"Um… shall we continue the tour after I put my luggage in my room?" Melinda asked in a monotone. Yuuki and Zero nodded and both thought while walking to the North-East Wing (also known as the Ancidi-Jones- Baudelaire wing), _what a strange girl._ Yuuki and Zero helped Melinda carry some luggage to her room.

10 minutes latter…

Yuuki, Melinda, and Zero arrived at Melinda's room's door. Melinda inserted her key into the door knob and opened her room. When Melinda saw her room, she thought it was almost perfect. It was just like her grandfather's chateau at France near Chateau de Versailles except the view, the view was spectacular but she preferred the view of Versailles from her grandfather's place.

When Yuuki and Zero saw the room (if you can call it a room it's practically a chateau), all they could think was, _Wow! This is more of a palace rather than a dorm room. I can't believe that she gets such an elaborate place._ Melinda's dorm had lovely art from some famous painters and artists. Of course, they weren't exactly works of art because they were mostly paintings of her ancestors, but a few paintings of vases filled with flowers she liked and a small amount of paintings of her family and herself, the paintings at the entrance and living room were not moving, but she knew that it was a cover, the moving pictures and portraits would be in places it would be less common for people to go to.

"Wow!" Melinda thought in awe, "I knew my father was going to go overboard but, I never thought that he would do this much to make Cross Academy seem like home." Melinda decided to put the papers that the Chairman gave her on her new kitchen and told Yuuki and Zero to just leave the luggage in front of the door. She would move it into the closet by herself latter.

Melinda, Yuuki, and Zero decided to finish the tour and got out of the room. During the tour, Melinda couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Zero and Yuuki they weren't like others she met. Surely enough, Melinda was going to try to find out. Afterall, Cross Academy would soon bore her, to death if she didn't invoke her curiosity or more thereof interest. Cross Academy was going to get a lot more interesting with new players on the board.

* * *

**A/N Thank you Kangel1982 for reviewing the story so that I know that someone likes the story. Next chapter probably coming out in a week or so.**


	3. To School

To School!

**A/N: Sorry it's late but here it is!**

**EDIT: Changed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or Vampire Knight nor do I write it but I wish I did.**

MPOV

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I opened her eyes realizing that it wasn't even Dawn yet my phone was ringing on the table by my bed. I groaned, who would call me this early in the morning. I picked up my phone. Whoever invented these muggle contraptions should be hexed.

"Hello?" I said as pleasantly as possible.

"Hey Mels. What's Cross Academy like? I want to know everything about your first encounter with the academy!" Mary Alice Brandon said.

Mary Alice Brandon was my best friend and preferred to be called Alice. Alice was a short pixie-like girl with black hair facing in all directions. Alice also had golden eyes and pale as paper skin. Alice was almost always hyper and happy. Alice loved shopping, fashion, and makeovers.

I groaned forgetting all pleasantries I held before and said, "Alice, Cross Academy is great. I'm not sure about classes because I haven't attended it yet, but today will be my first day. Besides, aren't you going to be in the Night Class rather than the Day Class like me? Oh! Another thing! Do you know what time it is? Do vampires even have the sympathy to wake someone after six in the morning?"

Alice giggled and said, "Of course! Be happy that I didn't wake you up earlier. It's already 4 o'clock AM in Japan! Don't be lazy."

I sighed and said, "Alice, I'm going to get ready for class since I can't fall asleep again because you woke me up. Byes!"

I lied on my bed for another 10 minutes, then went to my walk-in-closet and grabbed one of my uniforms. I went into my new bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower.

**Normal POV (3****rd**** person)**

*40 minutes latter*

Melinda stepped out of the bathroom in her uniform holding her pajamas in her hands. She went into her closet and placed her pajamas on one of the many empty shelves along with putting on her black tights. _I hope that daddy sends more clothes here soon._ Melinda thought as she was picking out a headband to wear (she loves headbands). Melinda picked out another Susan Daniels bow headband (**A/N: same as yesterday's but in white**) and her brand new LV Louis Vitton boots for lady sz 36-41eur (**A/N: picture on my profile).** Melinda went back into her room and put her cell-phone and keys into her skirt's pocket. Melinda walked back into her closet and put on a brown Burberry Prorsum gold buttoned trench coat. Melinda went downstairs to the kitchen counter. She grabbed her schedule and headed towards the school building.

**10 minutes latter**

_Damn,_ Melinda thought as she wandered the academy grounds. _I'm lost; I should have brought the map_ she concluded.

*murmur* *giggle* *kyaa*

Melinda turned to her left to see who it was. There were a whole bunch of Day class girls talking excitedly as if they were going to see celebrities come at any second.

"Everybody in the Day Class has classes now. Please go back to your class rooms. Hey, you there! Don't climb the walls!"(**¹**) Yuuki said to everyone standing on top of the wall.

Melinda tilted her head and said, "Hmm?" Melinda then noticed that there was a girl climbing the wall trying to get over the wall to what looked like another dorm. The girl then fell but was caught by Zero Kiriyuu, a prefect that today seemed to have a murderous aura unlike yesterday's calm one. She walked over to where the excited girls were. All of the girls were kind of pretty, but not much was exceptionally beautiful. This was where Melinda stood out; she always seemed to have a glow about her. Of course, this was no coincidence that everybody thought this, power radiated off of her making her seem to glow.

"The Night Class never leaves the Moon Dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight when they come back to attend class. If you make too much of a fuss, this event, held only once a year, may be canceled." (**¹**) Zero said.

All of a sudden, the screaming girls seemed to walk away, back to class. Melinda decided it was best to ask one of the prefects what was happening.

"Kurosu-San? What was happening here to make all the girls scream like that? I mean, with all that screaming, you'd think that it was one of those muggle concerts or something." Melinda said with a small chuckle and smile.

"Well, this is the Moon Dormitory where the Night class lives. At twilight, the Day class and Night class cross paths. Ever since the Day class saw the Night class, most of the girls seemed to fall in love with the Night class, so now, they act like fan girls to the Night class. Today is Valentines Day, so, the people who were here, the fan girls, wanted to give their chocolate to the Night class, but, we will only allow that at Twilight tonight. Usually the fans break curfew to get a glimpse of the Night class because they are completely gorgeous. Anyways, you should be getting to class also or else you will be late." Yuuki said this first with a troubled expression then she said the last with a serous expression.

Melinda smiled back and nervously said, "Okay! I'll go to class now then, but first… can you show me where the school building is? It moved last night."

"No, it's where it always is. A minute from here." Yuuki said seemingly confused.

"No, I always remember, it's one of my many talents. Pure-blood witches are perfect after all. Therefore, the building moved." I said proudly with finality in my voice daring to challenge one stupid enough to voice against myself.

Right now, one thing was floating through Zero and Yuuki's heads, "Pure-blood witches and wizards must be full of themselves then."

"As you wish your royal highness." Zero said with thick sarcasm.

"Your royal highness is albeit too much, but it shall be tolerated." I said with my poker face on, a Cheshire grin with seemingly gentle eyes.

As they were showing me where the building ran away to, I couldn't stop thinking of an annoying, buck-toothed, manipulative Hermione Granger.

**Flash Back:**

I was just minding my own business, walking back to my compartment, Slytherin robes worn perfectly with my signature silver (with sprinkled glittering small diamonds on top) headband (made out of real silver), and black Spectator Platform Oxford shoes that I fell in love with last week **(Picture on profile)**.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one. Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Said a bossy, bushy haired girl with buck teeth and a clearly visible planed response.

"Wow," I thought, "she sounds self-centered, demanding someone to do magic, she, herself probably thinks the world revolves her fat arse."

*ehm* "Sun shine daises, butter mellow, turn this rat yellow!" a boy's voice said.

"Is that a real spell? … Well, it's not very good is it? Holy cricket, your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Pleasure," she said timidly.

I decided to stop listening after that and went back to my compartment.

**End Flashback**

**Please Rate/Review**


	4. School with Friends

4. School with Friends

**A/N: Sorry it took a while! **

**Changed.**

**Here's some info about the characters:**

_Vampire Knight Vampires cannot use their powers (ex. Making people sleep, controlling lower vampires, etc) on Twilight characters besides their special abilities (ex. Making illusion, strength, creating fire, etc). These Vampires are pretty much equal. All Vampire Knight Vampire purebloods are also immune to mind powers._

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen- **Night class student. Son of the deceased Elizabeth and Edward Mason. Vampire

**Melinda Lillian Aimable Catherine ****Baudelaire-** Day class student all-rounder 4.0. Can be self-centered, manipulative and vain when she wants to be. Moved to Cross Academy because of unrevealed reasons. Mental powers don't work on her because of her awesome training in occlumency. Human (for now). She looks like Juri from VK (you know, Yuuki's mum), but with Yuuki's big eyes, but in her own shade of dark blue, and instead of naturally auburn hair, she has naturally shiny amber-blonde (picture on profile) hair that kind of looks golden brown.

**Mary Alice Brandon- **Prefers to be called Night class student, currently getting ready to go to Cross Academy. When human, was a pure-blooded squib with the redeeming gift of being a seer. Vampire

**Jasper ****Whitlock**** Cullen- **Night class student. Vampire

**Rosalie Lillian Hale-** Night class student. Vampire

**Emmett McCarty Cullen-** Night class student. Vampire

**Carlisle Cullen-** School doctor, foster father of Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen. Husband of Esme Anne Platt Cullen. Distantly related to nobility, and son of a now deceased clergy. Vampire

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen-** Teacher of room 3-B, and Garden Club at Cross Academy. Foster mother of Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen. Wife of Carlisle Cullen, only teacher to allow her students to call her by first name. Vampire

**Yuuki Kurosu-** School Prefect, foster daughter of Chairman/Headmaster Kurosu, adopted sibling to Zero Kiriyuu. Human (for now).

**Zero Kiriyuu-** School Prefects, adopted son of Chairman/Headmaster Kurosu, adopted sibling to Yuuki Kurosu. Vampire

**Sayori Wakaba-** Day class student, not Night Class student obsessed. Daughter of a Sakamoto enterprise's CEO. Human

**Penelope Sakamoto-** Day class student, not Night class obsessed. Heiress to Sakamoto enterprises. Human

**Miyuki Hanazono-** Day class student. President of Edward Cullen fan club. Edward obsessed. Comes from a upper middle class family from Tokyo, twins with Cherrie Hanazono, human

**Yuko Kinomoto-** Day class student. President of Hanabusa "Idol" Aido fan club. Daughter of Lady Maryanne Spencer, and Haruka Kinomoto. Half European, and half Japanese. Idol (Aidou) obsessed Human

**Sara Jones-** Day class student. American, daughter of Senator Jones. President of Akatsuki "Wild" Kain fan club. Wild (Kain) obsessed human

**Cherrie Arisa Hanazono-** Day Class student. Sister of Miyuki Hanazono. President of Emmett Cullen fan club. Emmett obsessed human

**Alyson Jane Carter-** Day class student, not Night class obsessed. Daughter of Lord Edmund Carter and Arianna van der Bilt. Human

**Adelheid Julianne van der Bilt-** Day class student, not night class obsessed. Daughter of William van der Bilt the second and Catherin Lilianne Burke (a pure-blooded witch squib). Came to Cross Academy to accompany her cousin Alyson Carter. Not magical, Human

_**More info to come!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Twilight saga, or Vampire Knight nor do I write it but I wish I did ($_$) money.**

* * *

**NPOV** *third person*

"Okay!" Yuuki said with a kind smile, "Here's our class room, be sure to show Mrs. Cullen your locater card when you get in, also, please inform Mrs. Cullen that you're a new student when you meet her. Mrs. Cullen prefers if you call her Esme instead usually... Well, we'll be going in class now, good luck!" After that, Yuuki and Zero snuck into the class, well, Zero walked in, and Yuuki crawled in.

* * *

**MPOV** (thoughts in Italics)

As Yuuki and Zero went in the class, I couldn't help but think, _crawling is pathetic unless you're an infant or toddler._

I took a deep breath, reached in my skirt's pocket to make sure I had my want still in tact, then withdrew my hand, and knocked on the door twice then opened the door with my poker face on (a seemingly relaxed face with seemingly gentle eyes, and a seemingly kind smile).

"Yes?" said a caramel colored haired woman with a heart shaped face roughly 5 feet 11 inches with golden eyes whom I assumed to be Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen had pale white skin that was white like snow.

_That's Mrs. Cullen? She's just as pale as Kurosu-san and Kiriyuu-kun, interesting; she seems just as different from as them as well, so similar to Alice, yet so different, but in the end, exactly like a vampire Hmm… This room seems to not get any sunlight. The windows face the East but there are so many trees outside of the window that sunlight can't get in. She must be a vampire._

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen-sensei but refer to me as Esme instead dear. You must be the new student, Melinda Baudelaire-San correct?" Esme said with a warm smile that showed her perfectly white teeth.

"Yes! I'm Melinda Baudelaire. I'm pleased to meet you Esme. Where should I sit in this class?" I asked with my seemingly kind smile still plastered on my face that showed my own pearly white teeth. If there was one thing I'm good at, it's composure.

Esme widened her smile and said, "Why don't you sit at the top row…" Esme pointed to Zero, "Kiriyuu-kun! When did you get in here?"

"Few minutes ago, prefect duties held me up, sorry." Zero said with what looked like a smirk.

Esme sighed, "Well, either way, supplementary lessons for you and Kurosu-Chan as well as Burk-San, don't think that I didn't see you too. Baudelaire-Chan, sit next to Kiriyuu-kun."

_This is going to be an interesting school year. I'm sure sitting next to him will be somewhat entertaining and insightful,_ I thought as I went to sit next to Zero. Walking ever so gracefully to him, I gave him a gracious smile.

"Hello, nice to see you here Kiriyuu-kun." I said with a more gracious smile showing my perfectly white teeth. Suddenly, there was a murmur; I only briefly caught the words, "So brave!" "She's hot! I would totally do her." **(A/N: Saw this in other fanfics couldn't resist!)** And "Should we invite her to our inner circle?"

"Hello," that was all Zero said. There seemed to be something upsetting him before I met him, he always looked so sad. _I probably shouldn't pester him about it now, but then again, what would the fun be in that? When the time comes, I surely will pester him about his foul mood, _I thought.

I strolled up to the row and sat next to Zero. He didn't utter a single word. _Not quite so friendly today._ I thought.

"Correct!" shouted Esme, as Penelope Sakamoto-san said, "the quadratic formula is X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four times A and C all over two times A." Penelope was a girl with a kind smile to a blonde hair with ringlets sitting in the front.

_Shoot! I should pay attention!_ I thought. _Penelope seems pretty, smart apparently, and since this is a boarding school for the wealthy, she's probably rich too with good connections_ **(hmm… do I see headbands in the future?, A/N: saw this in another fanfics and couldn't resist again, it was in a gossip girl fic if anyone wants to know.)**

* * *

3 hours latter…

* * *

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Esme looked at the clock, smiled, and said, "Alright that concludes our History lesson today. Please enjoy your lunch." With that, Esme left the room. Suddenly, the student started to chat quietly and others went out to get lunch or eat outside.

Now, a blonde haired girl that I remembered to be Penelope Sakamoto, and girl with mahogany colored hair were coming up to where I'm sitting. I looked to my right to see what Zero was doing, and to my surprise, he was gone.

_Peculiar!_ I thought, _I could have sworn that he was in his seat 10 seconds ago. Oh well! I guess that he used his vampire speed. He's also quite good looking once you think about it. If he were a pure-blooded wizard, I'd totally date him._

"H! I'm Penelope Sakamoto and this is my friend Alyson Carter-chan. We would like to welcome you to Cross Academy. How's your day been so far?" Penelope said with a fake gracious smile plastered on her face. I knew that this was all an act because if you lied and was around people who lied almost 24/7, you will know when someone is lying, no matter how good of a liar they are.

_Well, well, well, so humans have came to play I see? Well, let's see how long you last with a well trained pure-blood_ I thought as I put a seemingly angelic smile upon my face.

"Hello, Penelope, nice to meet you, I am Melinda Baudelaire, but please, everyone just call me Melinda."

"Well, okay, Melinda, want to join me, Alyson, and a few others for lunch?"

"Of course! I'd love to."

While walking out with Alyson and Penelope, I was overhearing their conversation. Apparently, they were talking about the Night Class and how sad it was that all the girls were just so obsessed with them. I noticed that they liked to use the word "so" lot.

"It's actually quite sad that they don't date outside their class, but, it seems that Kaname Kuran-Sempai has taken quite a liking to the prefect Yuki Kurosu-san. Don't you agree, Alyson" Penelope said.

"I don't get why everyone is _so_ obsessed with the Night Class. I mean, I get how they seem _so_ perfect, but is that a really good reason to pretty much stalk them? I mean, think of their feelings!" I said. I noticed that they use the word _so_ a lot.

"Well, I'm sure you cannot understand it yet. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but, you haven't even seen the Night Class yet, so you can't judge just yet." Alyson said shyly.

_What! Of course she means to be rude with such an outlandish assault. Also, vampires are naturally beautiful from what I know, well, at least the born vampires._

Penelope and Alyson just left me to find a table while they got the lunches. I chose a table next to the window. A few minutes latter, a few girls walked up to the table and introduced themselves as Sara Jones, Yuko Kinomoto, Miyuki and Cherrie Hanazono (apparently they were cousins). Everybody at our table was president of a fan club but me, Penelope, Alyson and Adelheid.

* * *

*30 minutes latter*

* * *

After we finished lunch, we all went back to our class rooms and bid each other farewell. Sara and Miyuki told me that they would tell me who was who in the Night Class at the event at twilight.

* * *

*4 hours latter*

* * *

NPOV

"… and the figure at the right shows the mitosis cycle…" Esme said but was cut off by the Bell. "That will be all today class."

Esme quickly left the room as well as most of the other students. Melinda walked over to where Yuuki was sitting with a Saffron-colored-haired girl.

"… Take supplementary classes together next time. It's no fun taking it with that guy!" Yuuki said anxiously.

The saffron-colored hair girl was named Sayori Wakaba, she said, "**No way!** You'll be fine. You two get along okay."

"It's not fine." Yuuki said grabbing Sayori's jacket playfully. "Zero cares too much about little details and he's a hot head -- He' a guy of small caliber."*

Melinda thought that this was a good time to enter their conversation.

"Hello Yuuki-chan. How are you?" Melinda said shyly.

Yuuki turned around to see Melinda watching her; she was looking her in the eyes.

"Hi Melinda-san! I suck because I have to spend supplementary lessons with that guy over there." Yuuki stares daggers at Zero. "By the way, you can drop the formalities if you want, just call me Yuuki. Also, this is my friend Sayori Wakaba, but you could just call her Yori-chan! We don't like the formalities" Yuuki said with a grin.

_Quite scandalous from an outsider's point of view from future conversations, but I suppose I shall drop the formalities for convince' sake._

"Thanks Yuuki, but I can introduce myself just fine thank you very much!" Yori said rolling her eyes. "By the way Melinda, you can drop the formalities for me as well."

Melinda turned to Yori and said, "Hello Yori! I'm Melinda Baudelaire, but you can just call me Melinda-san. Also, you can drop the formalities for me as well if you want, that's directed to anyone who's listening in on this conversation."

"Well, want to ditch Yuki with me, Melinda?" Yori said with an evil grin while holding her books.

"Sure!" Melinda said while walking with Yori out the room.

With that they left Yuuki alone in the classroom with Zero.

"Traitors!" Yuuki shouted to them as they left.

Melinda and Yori giggled while rushing out the room.

Yuuki sighed and looked to the board.

"I guess it's just you and me Zero." Yuuki said. After a long period of silence, she turned back to see what Zero was doing instead of listening to her. The seat was empty.

"Where did he go?" Yuuki thought aloud.

Since Yuuki was alone and waiting for Esme to come back to teach to her, she put her head down, still looking at the board and mused in her head about her new friend **(if you can call her that)**.

Melinda Baudelaire seemed really familiar in a way. Her face and hair style, she just couldn't place how it seemed familiar.

* * *

Yuki was getting a headache just thinking about it.

* From Vampire Knight Chapter 1.

Formalities — suffixes such as "Chan" or "Kun" as well as titles such as "Your Majesty" or "Princess" I'm assuming the same for titles such as "Prefect"

**Please Rate/Review!**


	5. Reason behind Actions

6. The Night Class

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've restarted my laptop because it was going too slow and then I didn't have Microsoft office, so then I couldn't type the story. Then, I had to type the story which I've already thought of, because I know what's coming next, but I had to add more dialogue and details to make it interesting. I didn't know that it was this hard to write a story. Now, May I present to you, the Night class. Thoughts in **_Italics_ **author's note in Bold.**

**Changed!**

**New Summary: She had everything, titles, charm, wit, status, and best of all good looks. All except love. Only natural for a pure-blood from the Ancient and Noble house of Baudelaire, but when she meets Edward Cullen, she is simply offended.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Matsuri Hino/Stephanie Meyer/J.K Rowling: Say it!**_

_**Me: I own nothing, and by that, I'm referring to the fact that I don't own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter, or Twilight. This is very sad but true. On the bright side, I own Melinda! Ha! Take that J.K Rowling, Stephanie Meyer, and Matsuri Hino! *sticks tongue out***_

_**Stephanie Meyer: Well, since you said Melinda is based on Bella Swan, you only partially own her. **_

_**Well, there you have it, I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight, but, I do partially own Melinda and fully the disclaimer above!**_

* * *

**MPOV**

As I strolled down the concrete pavement to the Edward Cullen fan section, I began to get bored. I was the only Day Class student not in their uniform. It was surprising that they didn't wear their best clothes to impress their so called crush, or even wear suggestive clothing.

_How uneventful!_

"Melinda!" a voice called out to me.

I turned around to see who it was. It was none other than the president of the Edward Cullen fan section, Miyuki Hanazono.

"Miyuki-san? What's going on here?" I said in a questioning voice.

"OMC **(oh my Carlisle)** Melinda! I am so excited that I'm going to give one chocolate to Edward Cullen of course, and you could have the other for who ever you think is the best out of the Night Class" Miyuki said very excited she had two chocolate offerings for Edward Cullen and me in her arms.

"Thank you. It was so _thoughtful_ of you."

"Your welcome" squeal, "so, everybody is so excited to see them and I thought that you should get a chance to give them a chocolate even if it is your first encounter. Everybody here brought chocolates for them."

"I knew that this was going to be a big deal, but I didn't think that practically 90% of the Day Class would be here. Are they that good-looking?"

Miyuki scoffed at my comment, "They aren't just good looking. The Night Class consists of the most beautiful people that I've ever seen in my entire life. Melinda, you're really beautiful, your looks are goddess-like, similar to their beauty. You are probably the only one in the Day Class who rivals with the Night Class' looks, more over; the most beautiful in the Night Class are the ones you rival in beauty. The most beautiful people in the class are probably Rosalie Hale, Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, or my personal favorite, Edward Cullen."

I noticed that when she started to say their names, her voice got all dreamy and she had hearts in her eyes. She continued to praise the people whose names she mentioned. Then, I realized that she mentioned the name, Kaname Kuran.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Melinda, come on and hurry up, we're going to be late to our own party otherwise" my mother said as she walked passed my room._

"_Alright mother, Scones __**(the house elf)**__ is just going to finish up my hair in a minute." I was four and already smarter than most children my age, my parents already hired eight private tutors so that when I went to Hogwarts, I would already know the subject, and everything would be easier._

"_Miz Melinda, Scones is finished with young Miz Melinda's hair. Scones will now put away all the materials. Miz Melinda can now go to Miztrezz Baudelaire." Scones said and bowed._

"_Alright Scones, You can finish up your household duties after you clean, I'll got downstairs now." _

"_Yes Miz Melinda."_

_I turned around and went down stairs. Surprisingly, I didn't trip. When I was half way down the staircase, Mother noticed me and smiled._

"_Well, that took you long enough. Quite the wait, but worth it, I guess. Melinda, you look stunning in that white dress." I savored the moment, mother rarely complemented me._

"_Thank you mother. Adric! I didn't know that you were going to be home!" I exclaimed and ran to him surprisingly gracefully._

_Adric Baudelaire was seventeen years old, but already training to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He lived in one of our town houses near the ministry. Adric was very handsome and attractive. He was kind and always had time to spare for the family. Adric and I looked so alike that we could be twins, but he was a boy, older than me therefore taller at a towering six foot four, and had a more masculine face. I at the time had a brother-complex and father-complex._

"_Melinda, I'm happy to see your brother as well, but we must go now. You needn't worry, he's coming with us. Before we go, I want to warn you Melinda, be extra careful because some of the guests at the party will be vampires and there will be some vampire hunters to watch over the party because of all the vampires attending." Mother said in a bored tone._

"_Alright!" I smiled and my brother carried me. Our house had anti-apparition wards up, so we had to go out to the gate of our house to be able to apparate. "Adric, why are you carrying me? I'm not tired yet. In fact, I'm practically full of energy."_

_Adric smiled and said, "Well, we all know how much you're a klutz. You look so pretty in that dress that it would be a shame if only we were able to see you so radiant."_

_I blushed and hugged my brother, "Thank you." I whispered. I was wearing a white dress with a green bow in the middle and a two inch silver hem at the bottom, and white sandals. __**(See picture on profile)**__ The house elf helped style my hair to loose curls, my hair went all the way down to my waist. At the top of my head I was wearing a plain white wide alice hair band._

_After a minute, we were at the gates of our manor in Osaka, Japan. It was night time, but warm. You could hear the waves crashing the shore at our private beach._

"_Come on, the party is inside at the Ball room. Melinda, you can walk around on your own after a few minutes of introduction with some of my acquaintance you haven't met yet."_

"_Okay," I said. Adric put me down once we were at the door._

_The party already started before we got here. There were a ton of people that I didn't recognize, but a few that I did. I recognized the Malfoys, old Mr. and Mrs. Black, the Lestranges, Mr. Yaxley, and Mr. Macnair. A few people were standing at the corners of the room watching the situation form. Father was already here and currently entertaining a few guests that I haven't met. We went to where father was._

"_Yes, at the Baudelaire Company, we have invented a new potion that according to the patents that tastes like blood and gives vampires the nutrients that they usually obtain from muggle blood."_

_Mother chose this moment to jump in the conversation. "Charles! The children and I have just arrived. Sorry for being late and intruding." Mother said with a charming smile, then turning to the others who father was talking to, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kuran, it's been a while, is that your son? Quite the handsome devil. What's his name?"_

_The woman with reddish-brown curly hair answered my mother's greeting, "Hello Lilianna, you have a beautiful manor. To answer your question, yes, this is my son, Kaname Kuran. He's four-years old, and it seems that you have children as well. What are their names?"_

"_Well, the eldest is obviously my son next to me, Adric Baudelaire, he's just graduated Hogwarts last summer, he's 17 years old, and my youngest is near your son's age. We call her Melinda she's four years old."_

_The boy was handsome for his age, large burgundy eyes, and chocolate hair._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Kaname Kuran."_

"_It's a pleasure, Adric Baudelaire."_

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you; I'm called Melinda, Melinda of Baudelaire. Let's be friends." I said with a smile, I didn't know why but I felt comfortable around him._

"_Juri-san why don't we let them freely wander and explore the mansion? I'm sure they would be bored otherwise." Mother said, it seemed that she knew her from long ago. Maybe Mother met her when she went to muggle school. I knew that it was a tradition for Medici children, after they finish their schooling at Hogwarts to attend muggle school. It was to rid of prejudice and ensure pity. To see how weak and defenseless they are. Muggles deserve our pity._

"_Perhaps if the children want. Kaname, do you want to go and play with Melinda-chan?" Juri said with a gentle smile._

"_Yes." Kaname said really quietly._

"_Melinda, why don't you show Kaname around and introduce him to some of your friends afterwards."_

"_If no one minds Mother."_

"_Then you two just run along now and don't cause too much of a ruckus."_

_I took Kaname's hand, still smiling, and said, "Come with me, I'll show you around."_

_End Flashback._

* * *

Of course, those were simpler times. My beloved elder brother was still alive as well as my mother in our world. They both died the same way, just different times. I frowned, whenever I think of Adric I get sad, yet, why do I still do so?

Miyuki noticed my change in facial expression. "What's wrong?" she said clearly concerned with my change in facial expression.

I closed my eyes and smiled **she looks like an anime/manga character like this**. "Nothing!" I told her even though it was a lie.

She seemed to buy it.

*creek*

The doors of the moon dormitory opened.

_So you show yourself at last vampires._

* * *

**ECPOV (Edward Cullen's point of view)**

"_Candiru-Açù__ is a small yet dangerous species of parasite-like-fish in the Amazon Rivers. In ways, they can be considered vampire like because they feed on the blood of other species to survive. They find blood by sensing urine in waters (__Candiru-Açù__ can sense urine because the parasite-like-fish is attracted to pure urine) then they go find the source of the urine. It is then that the parasite-like-fish draw's blood from the victim. There was once a reported case of a __Candiru-Açù__ swimming up a man's penis getting stuck inside the man's urethra …" _**I don't remember if this is all that accurate, I just remember watching this a few times on animal planet.** I read before I was interrupted by a familiar loud voice.

"Yo! What-up bro!" said my adopted brother Emmett McCarthy Cullen. "…'up the penis'?" Emmett just couldn't hold it in; he let out his signature thunderous laugh. He was barely able to stop laughing long enough to yell out, "Hey Jasper! Rosalie! *laughs* Edward is reading porn, and not just any porn, its yaoi!"

Emmett laughed so much that if he was a human, he would be dead by now. Jasper was cracking up and Rosalie as obviously amused but decided not to laugh. Rosalie merely smirked and played along.

"Wow, Edward, I can understand how you can't be into me now. Edward, we accept you for who you are, so what if you're a 108 year old adultery-reading, boring, apparently homosexual vampire."

I was about to retort her comment when the President of the Moon Dormitory cut in, "I personally don't care if Edward is gay or not, lets go. It's time for class."

I sighed. Rosalie, upon seeing this, knew that she won, therefore, giggled for a short bit, and then flipped her hair, got up, then walked to the door. Although I respected Kaname Kuran, the pure-blooded vampire, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him and others in the Night class. Everyone in the Cullen family always felt a little jealous of them. They were able to have children; they could die of a natural death, and didn't have to go through the pain of the transformation of becoming a vampire. _They can't hear the all of the incessant thoughts of the ignorant Day Class outside._ Whispered a malicious voice in my head, but I chose to ignore it, although it be true.

Every vampire in the Night class assembled for our dorm leader.

*creek*

The doors were opening. _Might as well face them now or never._

Loud squeals erupted from the door. _Ouch._

* * *

**MPOV**

The Day class all cheered when they saw the Night class behind the doors. It's an understatement to say they were in love with the Night Class. The Day Class practically worshiped the pavement the Night Class walked on, they were clearly obsessed. In fact, the school even had to install two prefects to keep the Day class away from the Night Class. It was clear; the Day Class would break any rule to see the Night Class, but today, it was somewhat better.

Almost everyone got in line in order and looked at them and squealed louder as they passed.

I turned around to see the beautiful people that measured up to the high standards of pure-blood witches and wizards._ Looks like Alice will fit right in tomorrow. Pale skin._ I then smirked; _at least I can get a tan and not only have the option between red or yellow eyes. The squeals must me killing them._

"Surprise," said an all too familiar cherry voice.

I turned my head slightly to see my best so called friend Mary Alice Brandon in a Night Class uniform as well as another recognizable faces.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_We met in one of my parent's parties when I was four and have been inseparable ever since. Alice helped me get over my elder brother's, and mother's death when I was five, but a month after I turned 16, Alice switched schools after winter break and we lost all contact with each other. I was hurt that she didn't tell me anything about this, we were best friends, and we tell each other almost everything despite being in different houses _**(Hogwarts houses)**_, but Alice only left behind a letter._

_Dearest M,_

_I'm transferring schools to New York in the states; I'll be back in a year. Wait for me in London._

_A_

* * *

_When I first read the letter and found out, I only thought, what the bloody hell was that? She's a puff and therefore loyal. Aren't puffs supposed to have the common courtesy to tell their best friend that they are leaving for some practically only muggle country across the seas?_

_It was obvious that she changed and when she would come back, she will be entirely different. Then a thought struck me. If Alice is going to change, I might as well also. Then I decided that I would no longer be friends with anyone less than my equal. It would also make father happy, I'd be more like the person father described mother as. Well chosen friends, lady like behavior yet very bubbly and enthusiastic, basically the perfect socialite. But I wasn't going to be exactly like mother, I secretly somewhat have a penchant for gambling._

_I trained myself to not think of any of my flaws, but that was easy considering that I don't have any flaws __**because arrogance and gambling is not a flaw to her**__. I rarely saw my father and was thus granted freedom. I made sure that my father didn't re-marry or fall in love so I would have complete control over him and therefore, the only heir to the Baudelaire fortunes and titles, this was of course easy. The only person that father really loved was mother, and mother died 11 years ago, along with my brother who died six months prior._

_A year latter, I was still the same person, just with better, more pure friends. I was opening the door to my room, it was opened, and I saw my former best friend sitting on one of my couches. Alice was back in my life again. It was weird though, Alice always looked the same since I saw her, just more vampire-like, and she was different than when I last saw her. Her once blue eyes were now a bright topaz, her once tan skin was now a sickly chalky white. I know what she is now, a filthy half-blooded seer and vampire. That's why she had been gone, that was why she left in the middle of the year. How disgusting is my formerly best friend now?_

_At first I was cold to her and asked with venom laced in my voice, "What are you doing here? Half-blood"_

_Alice merely smiled, unaffected by my coldness, and the venom that laced my voice, then she said, "I'm keeping a promise. Mels, I reinvented my self. I can't stay in London, my parents would disown me if they found out, but, I'm going to Cross Academy. You should go too. We could be together again; you can use it for the Rosier muggles studies trip."_

_I was wary at first but I eventually agreed, but I decided to go with a new look and applied a glamour charm on my hair a dark golden brown. I knew that my hair would eventually go back to the pale blonde hair that it naturally was because the spell was alternated purposely, I wanted a change but I only wanted a temporary change, this allowed me to change, even if it is for a short time. _

_End Flash back_

I grinned slightly said, "Hey Alice! I thought that you were coming tomorrow."

Alice chuckled, "I wanted to surprise you."

_I forgot about my composure. _I stopped grinning and held an indifferent face, but kind eyes.

Alice looked beautiful as usual. Her hair was set in spikes facing all directions and her figure was perfect as now usual. I noticed that a vampire was walking this way. I suddenly felt like I could stare in his memorizing topaz eyes forever. Then I remembered,_ No! _I told myself._ I will not act like a fan girl, I, will not obsess over people just based on their attitude and looks just like the people I'm surrounded by. I will be different, I am superior. Generations of wealth and breeding had to come together to make me, and he is only a half-blood._

"I'll be going now, Alice, I have an old family friend to converse with" I said sounding cold while turning around and flicking my hair.

* * *

**ECPOV**

I found this whole chocolate offering highly amusing, but still more annoying than amusing. We can't eat food, yet here they are desperately trying to give us the chocolate and not to mention that the squeals are killing my ears._ I wonder what they'd do if they found out what we really are. Will they still obsess and squeal over us? No, it would be preposterous if they did, but then again, it's also preposterous that they are squealing so loudly, even for humans._

I gave a low whimper while heading over to my fan section. _They're just going to get louder._ _What's the new girl doing with a Day Class student? Alice? I think her name was._

The Day Class girl that Alice was talking to seemed unfazed and annoyed at something. _Interesting, she's an artificial brunette _**(let's pretend the coloring is becoming more blonde slowly every second)**_, most people die their hair to something that stands out, yet she dyes her hair to something that blends in. She also doesn't seem to ogle at vampires like all the other humans._

I tried to hear her thoughts, but nothing came up from her. _Interesting, the only other people's thoughts I can't hear are Kaname's and Yuuki's. Also, I doubt this Day Class girl is a pureblood vampire._ **Kaname told Edward and the other Twilight characters about Yuuki's true self, I've made it to be that Carlisle and Kaname were old friends.**

Since I couldn't hear her (Melinda's) thoughts, I decided to listen to Alice's.

_OMG! I have so much planed for me and Melinda to do! I've talked to Kaname, and he allowed me to hang out with M. Were going to go shopping so much, but I have to be careful because M has blood flowing through her._

I tuned Alice's thoughts out, she was too energetic. _So, her name is Melinda, at least I got something out of hearing Alice's thoughts._

I used my super hearing to listen to their conversation while receiving chocolates from Day Class students.

"I'll be going now, Alice, I have an old family friend to converse with" Melinda said while turning around and flicking her hair. She sounded cold and annoyed.

Her scent was blown my way when she flicked her hair. I became stiff, her sent was delicious, freesias and strawberries. My eyes darkened. _Maybe I can lure her aw—no! Bad vampire! No breaking peace at Cross Academy_

I tried not to sound cold, but said, "I'll be going now ladies."

Everyone in my fan section became sad and said, "Aww!" and I heard a "but I love you." While walking back to their dorms.

I could barely control myself; I ran in human pace to Kaname Kuran and said, "I'm going to hunt."

I ran back into the dorms and dropped all my chocolates from Day Class students, and changed into hunting clothes. I needed to get away soon or else I would attack her.

_I can't attack her, or else I would disrupt the delicate peace of Cross Academy. _I couldn't be selfish. I can't believe that a little human girl could do this to me.

I ran out of the Night Class Dormitories in vampire speed so no one would notice me going into the forest that belonged to the school. Day Class students weren't allowed to go in there because we hunted there. I'll be safe there.

* * *

**MPOV**

As I left Alice, I walked to Kaname. I noticed that cute-vampire-boy ran in human pace, said something to Kaname, and then ran back to the dormitories.

"Kaname Kuran is that you?" I asked warmly, frankly I was happy to see an old family friend.

He turned and looked at me, then smiled, "Melinda Baudelaire it has been a while since we last seen each other."

"Indeed, tis far too long since we have." I smiled back warmly, this was a real smile.

"Will you accompany me for a short walk, Melinda?"

"I'd be delighted; shall we catch up for old time's sake?"

"We shall."

We walked to the fountain nearby silently when I finally decided to ask, "What have you been doing for the last eight years?"

"I was adopted by Asato Ichijo as you know."

"Indeed you have, he's far too manipulative for my liking."

"Anyone who is more manipulative than you is to manipulative for you liking, I helped found the Night Class three years prior. I am dorm leader, that's pretty all I can talk about."

I smiled wider and said, "Then shall I tell you my story?"

"If you desire."

"I went to Hogwarts, was sorted into Slytherin, I'm currently in the Rosier traditional muggle-studies trip. Shall we connect our minds now?"

"Yes, I wondered when you were going to ask."

I lowered my mind shield, as he lowered his. We both saw all of each other's memories and thoughts since the last time we met when I was 10 years old. A silent tear slid down my cheek as we bid farewell. _Yuuki, how could you be so cruel to this kind man?_

Walking back to the dorm. _I couldn't believe what happened today._ The image of Edward Cullen's face flashed into my head as I entered my room. _He was somewhat cute,_ I thought. _Tomorrow, I'm going to town to buy some more dresses._

The thought depressed me a little bit. Of course, I love shopping and trying out new clothes, but shopping with Alice was very tiring. She drags you into stores and forces you into clothes weather you like them or not. If you put your foot down, she doesn't care weather or not you want to look like a modern day harlot she will buy it for you and make you keep it.

_Tomorrow is going to be a tiring day._ I sighed thinking this while I was falling asleep on my bed.

I need to vampire proof my room.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Melinda's first encounter with the Night Class. The Night Class goes into the building at Night now because of the whole shines like diamonds in the sun thing. There will be no shape-shifters in this story because the story is taking place in Japan and I don't know how to fit shape-shifters in the small town or how to make the shape-shifters meet Melinda in this story. So, I decided to have Melinda fall in love with one of the Vampire Knight characters, because I like the love triangle thing. If you want Melinda to fall in love with a specific character, Rate & Review, and include which character you want Melinda to fall in love with. Edward will eventually fall in love with Melinda, but, someone needs to be there to catch Melinda's eye while he is gone. I'm not sure if I want Melinda to end up with Edward anymore because that's kind of boring, there is so much Edward get's the girl stories out there, and I want something different. But, if everybody says they want Edward with Melinda, I'll do Edward with Melinda. Either way, please Rate & Review.**


	6. The Night Class

6. The Night Class

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've restarted my laptop because it was going too slow and then I didn't have Microsoft office, so then I couldn't type the story. Then, I had to type the story which I've already thought of, because I know what's coming next, but I had to add more dialogue and details to make it interesting. I didn't know that it was this hard to write a story. Now, May I present to you, the Night class. Thoughts in **_Italics_ **author's note in Bold.**

**Changed!**

**New Summary: She had everything, titles, charm, wit, status, and best of all good looks. All except love. Only natural for a pure-blood from the Ancient and Noble house of Baudelaire, but when she meets Edward Cullen, she is simply offended.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Matsuri Hino/Stephanie Meyer/J.K Rowling: Say it!**_

_**Me: I own nothing, and by that, I'm referring to the fact that I don't own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter, or Twilight. This is very sad but true. On the bright side, I own Melinda! Ha! Take that J.K Rowling, Stephanie Meyer, and Matsuri Hino! *sticks tongue out***_

_**Stephanie Meyer: Well, since you said Melinda is based on Bella Swan, you only partially own her. **_

_**Well, there you have it, I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight, but, I do partially own Melinda and fully the disclaimer above!**_

* * *

**MPOV**

As I strolled down the concrete pavement to the Edward Cullen fan section, I began to get bored. I was the only Day Class student not in their uniform. It was surprising that they didn't wear their best clothes to impress their so called crush, or even wear suggestive clothing.

_How uneventful!_

"Melinda!" a voice called out to me.

I turned around to see who it was. It was none other than the president of the Edward Cullen fan section, Miyuki Hanazono.

"Miyuki-san? What's going on here?" I said in a questioning voice.

"OMC **(oh my Carlisle)** Melinda! I am so excited that I'm going to give one chocolate to Edward Cullen of course, and you could have the other for who ever you think is the best out of the Night Class" Miyuki said very excited she had two chocolate offerings for Edward Cullen and me in her arms.

"Thank you. It was so _thoughtful_ of you."

"Your welcome" squeal, "so, everybody is so excited to see them and I thought that you should get a chance to give them a chocolate even if it is your first encounter. Everybody here brought chocolates for them."

"I knew that this was going to be a big deal, but I didn't think that practically 90% of the Day Class would be here. Are they that good-looking?"

Miyuki scoffed at my comment, "They aren't just good looking. The Night Class consists of the most beautiful people that I've ever seen in my entire life. Melinda, you're really beautiful, your looks are goddess-like, similar to their beauty. You are probably the only one in the Day Class who rivals with the Night Class' looks, more over; the most beautiful in the Night Class are the ones you rival in beauty. The most beautiful people in the class are probably Rosalie Hale, Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, or my personal favorite, Edward Cullen."

I noticed that when she started to say their names, her voice got all dreamy and she had hearts in her eyes. She continued to praise the people whose names she mentioned. Then, I realized that she mentioned the name, Kaname Kuran.

_Flashback:_

"_Melinda, come on and hurry up, we're going to be late to our own party otherwise" my mother said as she walked passed my room._

"_Alright mother, Scones __**(the house elf)**__ is just going to finish up my hair in a minute." I was four and already smarter than most children my age, my parents already hired eight private tutors so that when I went to Hogwarts, I would already know the subject, and everything would be easier._

"_Miz Melinda, Scones is finished with young Miz Melinda's hair. Scones will now put away all the materials. Miz Melinda can now go to Miztrezz Baudelaire." Scones said and bowed._

"_Alright Scones, You can finish up your household duties after you clean, I'll got downstairs now." _

"_Yes Miz Melinda."_

_I turned around and went down stairs. Surprisingly, I didn't trip. When I was half way down the staircase, Mother noticed me and smiled._

"_Well, that took you long enough. Quite the wait, but worth it, I guess. Melinda, you look stunning in that white dress." I savored the moment, mother rarely complemented me._

"_Thank you mother. Adric! I didn't know that you were going to be home!" I exclaimed and ran to him surprisingly gracefully._

_Adric Baudelaire was seventeen years old, but already training to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He lived in one of our town houses near the ministry. Adric was very handsome and attractive. He was kind and always had time to spare for the family. Adric and I looked so alike that we could be twins, but he was a boy, older than me therefore taller at a towering six foot four, and had a more masculine face. I at the time had a brother-complex and father-complex._

"_Melinda, I'm happy to see your brother as well, but we must go now. You needn't worry, he's coming with us. Before we go, I want to warn you Melinda, be extra careful because some of the guests at the party will be vampires and there will be some vampire hunters to watch over the party because of all the vampires attending." Mother said in a bored tone._

"_Alright!" I smiled and my brother carried me. Our house had anti-apparition wards up, so we had to go out to the gate of our house to be able to apparate. "Adric, why are you carrying me? I'm not tired yet. In fact, I'm practically full of energy."_

_Adric smiled and said, "Well, we all know how much you're a klutz. You look so pretty in that dress that it would be a shame if only we were able to see you so radiant."_

_I blushed and hugged my brother, "Thank you." I whispered. I was wearing a white dress with a green bow in the middle and a two inch silver hem at the bottom, and white sandals. __**(See picture on profile)**__ The house elf helped style my hair to loose curls, my hair went all the way down to my waist. At the top of my head I was wearing a plain white wide alice hair band._

_After a minute, we were at the gates of our manor in Osaka, Japan. It was night time, but warm. You could hear the waves crashing the shore at our private beach._

"_Come on, the party is inside at the Ball room. Melinda, you can walk around on your own after a few minutes of introduction with some of my acquaintance you haven't met yet."_

"_Okay," I said. Adric put me down once we were at the door._

_The party already started before we got here. There were a ton of people that I didn't recognize, but a few that I did. I recognized the Malfoys, old Mr. and Mrs. Black, the Lestranges, Mr. Yaxley, and Mr. Macnair. A few people were standing at the corners of the room watching the situation form. Father was already here and currently entertaining a few guests that I haven't met. We went to where father was._

"_Yes, at the Baudelaire Company, we have invented a new potion that according to the patents that tastes like blood and gives vampires the nutrients that they usually obtain from muggle blood."_

_Mother chose this moment to jump in the conversation. "Charles! The children and I have just arrived. Sorry for being late and intruding." Mother said with a charming smile, then turning to the others who father was talking to, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kuran, it's been a while, is that your son? Quite the handsome devil. What's his name?"_

_The woman with reddish-brown curly hair answered my mother's greeting, "Hello Mrs. Baudelaire, you have a beautiful manor. To answer your question, yes, this is my son, Kaname Kuran. He's five-years old, and it seems that you have children as well. What are their names?"_

"_Well, the eldest is obviously my son next to me, Adric Baudelaire, he's just graduated Hogwarts last summer, he's 17 years old, and my youngest is near your son's age, one year apart. Her name is Melinda Baudelaire she's four years old."_

_The boy was handsome for his age, large burgundy eyes, and chocolate hair._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Kaname Kuran."_

"_It's a pleasure, Adric Baudelaire."_

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you; I'm Melinda, Melinda Baudelaire. Let's be friends." I said with a smile, I didn't know why but I felt comfortable around him._

"_Juri-san why don't we let them freely wander and explore the mansion? I'm sure they would be bored otherwise." Mother said, it seemed that she knew her from long ago. Maybe Mother met her when she went to muggle school. I knew that it was a tradition for Medici children, after they finish their schooling at Hogwarts to attend muggle school. It was to rid of prejudice and ensure pity. To see how weak and defenseless they are._

"_Perhaps if the children want. Kaname, do you want to go and play with Melinda-chan?" Juri said with a gentle smile._

"_Yes." Kaname said really quietly._

"_Melinda, why don't you show Kaname around and introduce him to some of your friends afterwards."_

"_Yes Mother."_

"_Then you two just run along now and don't cause too much of a ruckus."_

_I took Kaname's hand, still smiling, and said, "Come with me, I'll show you around."_

_End Flashback._

Of course, those were simpler times. My beloved elder brother was still alive as well as my mother. They both died the same way, just different times. I frowned, whenever I think of Adric I get sad, yet, why do I still do so?

Miyuki noticed my change in facial expression. "What's wrong?" she said clearly concerned with my change in facial expression.

I closed my eyes and smiled **she looks like an anime/manga character like this**. "Nothing!" I told her even though it was a lie.

She seemed to buy it.

*creek*

The doors of the moon dormitory opened.

_So you show yourself at last vampires._

* * *

**ECPOV (Edward Cullen's point of view)**

"_Candiru-Açù__ is a small yet dangerous species of parasite-like-fish in the Amazon Rivers. In ways, they can be considered vampire like because they feed on the blood of other species to survive. They find blood by sensing urine in waters (__Candiru-Açù__ can sense urine because the parasite-like-fish is attracted to pure urine) then they go find the source of the urine. It is then that the parasite-like-fish draw's blood from the victim. There was once a reported case of a __Candiru-Açù__ swimming up a man's penis getting stuck inside the man's urethra …" _**I don't remember if this is all that accurate, I just remember watching this a few times on animal planet.** I read before I was interrupted by a familiar loud voice.

"Yo! What-up bro!" said my adopted brother Emmett McCarthy Cullen. "…'up the penis'?" Emmett just couldn't hold it in; he let out his signature thunderous laugh. He was barely able to stop laughing long enough to yell out, "Hey Jasper! Rosalie! *laughs* Edward is reading porn, and not just any porn, its yaoi!"

Emmett laughed so much that if he was a human, he would be dead by now. Jasper was cracking up and Rosalie as obviously amused but decided not to laugh. Rosalie merely smirked and played along.

"Wow, Edward, I can understand how you can't be into me now. Edward, we accept you for who you are, so what if you're a 108 year old adultery-reading, boring, apparently homosexual vampire."

I was about to retort her comment when the President of the Moon Dormitory cut in, "I personally don't care if Edward is gay or not, lets go. It's time for class."

I sighed. Rosalie, upon seeing this, knew that she won, therefore, giggled for a short bit, and then flipped her hair, got up, then walked to the door. Although I respected Kaname Kuran, the pure-blooded vampire, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him and others in the Night class. Everyone in the Cullen family always felt a little jealous of them. They were able to have children; they could die of a natural death, and didn't have to go through the pain of the transformation of becoming a vampire. _They can't hear the all of the incessant thoughts of the ignorant Day Class outside._ Whispered a malicious voice in my head, but I chose to ignore it, although it be true.

Every vampire in the Night class assembled for our dorm leader.

*creek*

The doors were opening. _Might as well face them now or never._

Loud squeals erupted from the door. _Ouch._

* * *

**MPOV**

The Day class all cheered when they saw the Night class behind the doors. It's an understatement to say they were in love with the Night Class. The Day Class practically worshiped the pavement the Night Class walked on, they were clearly obsessed. In fact, the school even had to install two prefects to keep the Day class away from the Night Class. It was clear; the Day Class would break any rule to see the Night Class, but today, it was somewhat better.

Almost everyone got in line in order and looked at them and squealed louder as they passed.

I turned around to see the beautiful people that measured up to the high standards of pure-blood witches and wizards._ Looks like Alice will fit right in tomorrow. Pale skin._ I then smirked; _at least I can get a tan and not only have the option between red or yellow eyes. The squeals must me killing them._

"Surprise," said an all too familiar cherry voice.

I turned my head slightly to see my best so called friend Mary Alice Brandon in a Night Class uniform as well as another recognizable faces.

_Flash back:_

_We met in one of my parent's parties when I was four and have been inseparable ever since. Alice helped me get over my elder brother's, and mother's death when I was five, but a month after I turned 16, Alice switched schools after winter break and we lost all contact with each other. I was hurt that she didn't tell me anything about this, we were best friends, and we tell each other almost everything despite being in different houses _**(Hogwarts houses)**_, but Alice only left behind a letter._

_Dearest M,_

_I'm transferring schools to New York in the states, I'll be back in a year. Wait for me in London._

_A_

_When I first read the letter and found out, I only thought, what the bloody hell was that? She's a puff and therefore loyal. Aren't puffs supposed to have the common courtesy to tell their best friend that they are leaving for some practically only muggle country across the seas?_

_It was obvious that she changed and when she would come back, she will be entirely different. Then a thought struck me. If Alice is going to change, I might as well also. Then I decided that I would no longer be friends with anyone less than my equal. It would also make father happy, I'd be more like the person father described mother as. Well chosen friends, lady like behavior yet very bubbly and enthusiastic, basically the perfect socialite. But I wasn't going to be exactly like mother, I secretly somewhat have a penchant for gambling._

_I trained myself to not think of any of my flaws, but that was easy considering that I don't have any flaws __**because arrogance and gambling is not a flaw to her**__. I rarely saw my father and was thus granted freedom. I made sure that my father didn't re-marry or fall in love so I would have complete control over him and therefore, the only heir to the Baudelaire fortunes and titles, this was of course easy. The only person that father really loved was mother, and mother died 11 years ago, along with my brother who died six months prior._

_A year latter, I was still the same person, just with better, more pure friends. I was opening the door to my room, it was opened, and I saw my former best friend sitting on one of my couches. Alice was back in my life again. It was weird though, Alice always looked the same since I saw her, just more vampire-like, and she was different than when I last saw her. Her once blue eyes were now a bright topaz, her once tan skin was now a sickly chalky white. I know what she is now, a filthy half-blooded seer and vampire. That's why she had been gone, that was why she left in the middle of the year. How disgusting is my formerly best friend now?_

_At first I was cold to her and asked with venom laced in my voice, "What are you doing here? Half-blood"_

_Alice merely smiled, unaffected by my coldness, and the venom that laced my voice, then she said, "I'm keeping a promise. Mels, I reinvented my self. I can't stay in London, my parents would disown me if they found out, but, I'm going to Cross Academy. You should go too. We could be together again, you can use it for the Rosier muggles studies trip."_

_I was wary at first but I eventually agreed, but I decided to go with a new look and applied a glamour charm on my hair a dark golden brown. I knew that my hair would eventually go back to the pale blonde hair that it naturally was because the spell was alternated purposely, I wanted a change but I only wanted a temporary change, this allowed me to change, even if it is for a short time. _

_End Flash back_

I grinned slightly said, "Hey Alice! I thought that you were coming tomorrow."

Alice chuckled, "I wanted to surprise you."

_I forgot about my composure. _I stopped grinning and held a indifferent face, but kind eyes.

Alice looked beautiful as usual. Her hair was set in spikes facing all directions and her figure was perfect as now usual. I noticed that a vampire was walking this way. I suddenly felt like I could stare in his memorizing topaz eyes forever. Then I remembered,_ No! _I told myself._ I will not act like a fan girl, I, will not obsess over people just based on their attitude and looks just like the people I'm surrounded by. I will be different, I am superior. Generations of wealth and breeding had to come together to make me, and he is only a half-blood._

"I'll be going now, Alice, I have an old family friend to converse with" I said sounding cold while turning around and flicking my hair.

* * *

**ECPOV**

I found this whole chocolate offering highly amusing, but still more annoying than amusing. We can't eat food, yet here they are desperately trying to give us the chocolate and not to mention that the squeals are killing my ears._ I wonder what they'd do if they found out what we really are. Will they still obsess and squeal over us? No, it would be preposterous if they did, but then again, it's also preposterous that they are squealing so loudly, even for humans._

I gave a low whimper while heading over to my fan section. _They're just going to get louder._ _What's the new girl doing with a Day Class student? Alice? I think her name was._

The Day Class girl that Alice was talking to seemed unfazed and annoyed at something. _Interesting, she's an artificial brunette _**(let's pretend the coloring is becoming more blonde slowly every second)**_, most people die their hair to something that stands out, yet she dyes her hair to something that blends in. She also doesn't seem to ogle at vampires like all the other humans._

I tried to hear her thoughts, but nothing came up from her. _Interesting, the only other people's thoughts I can't hear are Kaname's and Yuuki's. Also, I doubt this Day Class girl is a pureblood vampire._ **Kaname told Edward and the other Twilight characters about Yuuki's true self, I've made it to be that Carlisle and Kaname were old friends.**

Since I couldn't hear her (Melinda's) thoughts, I decided to listen to Alice's.

_OMG! I have so much planed for me and Melinda to do! I've talked to Kaname, and he allowed me to hang out with M. Were going to go shopping so much, but I have to be careful because M has blood flowing through her._

I tuned Alice's thoughts out, she was too energetic. _So, her name is Melinda, at least I got something out of hearing Alice's thoughts._

I used my super hearing to listen to their conversation while receiving chocolates from Day Class students.

"I'll be going now, Alice, I have an old family friend to converse with" Melinda said while turning around and flicking her hair. She sounded cold and annoyed.

Her scent was blown my way when she flicked her hair. I became stiff, her sent was delicious, freesias and strawberries. My eyes darkened. _Maybe I can lure her aw—no! bad vampire! No breaking peace at Cross Academy_

I tried not to sound cold, but said, "I'll be going now ladies."

Everyone in my fan section became sad and said, "Aww!" and I heard a "but I love you." While walking back to their dorms.

I could barely control myself; I ran in human pace to Kaname Kuran and said, "I'm going to hunt."

I ran back into the dorms and dropped all my chocolates from Day Class students, and changed into hunting clothes. I needed to get away soon or else I would attack her.

_I can't attack her, or else I would disrupt the delicate peace of Cross Academy. _I couldn't be selfish. I can't believe that a little human girl could do this to me.

I ran out of the Night Class Dormitories in vampire speed so no one would notice me going into the forest that belonged to the school. Day Class students weren't allowed to go in there because we hunted there. I'll be safe there.

* * *

**MPOV**

As I left Alice, I walked to Kaname. I noticed that cute-vampire-boy ran in human pace, said something to Kaname, and then ran back to the dormitories.

"Kaname Kuran is that you?" I asked warmly, frankly I was happy to see an old family friend.

He turned and looked at me, then smiled, "Melinda Baudelaire it has been a while since we last seen each other."

"Indeed, tis far too long since we have." I smiled back warmly, this was a real smile.

"Will you accompany me for a short walk, Melinda?"

"I'd be delighted; shall we catch up for old time's sake?"

"We shall."

We walked to the fountain nearby silently when I finally decided to ask, "What have you been doing for the last eight years?"

"I was adopted by Asato Ichijo as you know."

"Indeed you have, he's far too manipulative for my liking."

"Anyone who is more manipulative than you is to manipulative for you liking, I helped found the Night Class three years prior. I am dorm leader, that's pretty all I can talk about."

I smiled wider and said, "Then shall I tell you my story?"

"If you desire."

"I went to Hogwarts, was sorted into Slytherin, I'm currently in the Rosier traditional muggle-studies trip. Shall we connect our minds now?"

"Yes, I wondered when you were going to ask."

I lowered my mind shield, as he lowered his. We both saw all of each other's memories and thoughts since the last time we met when I was 10 years old. A silent tear slid down my cheek as we bid farewell. _Yuuki, how could you be so cruel to this kind man?_

Walking back to the dorm. _I couldn't believe what happened today._ The image of Edward Cullen's face flashed into my head as I entered my room. _The vampire was somewhat cute,_ I thought. _Tomorrow, I'm going to town to buy some more dresses._

The thought depressed me a little bit. Of course, I love shopping and trying out new clothes, but shopping with Alice was very tiring. She drags you into stores and forces you into clothes weather you like them or not. If you put your foot down, she doesn't care weather or not you want to look like a modern day harlot she will buy it for you and make you keep it.

_Tomorrow is going to be a tiring day._ I sighed thinking this while I was falling asleep on my bed.

_I need to vampire proof my room._

* * *

**Well there you have it, Melinda's first encounter with the Night Class. The Night Class goes into the building at Night now because of the whole shines like diamonds in the sun thing. There will be no shape-shifters in this story because the story is taking place in Japan and I don't know how to fit shape-shifters in the small town or how to make the shape-shifters meet Melinda in this story. So, I decided to have Melinda fall in love with one of the Vampire Knight characters, because I like the love triangle thing. If you want Melinda to fall in love with a specific character, Rate & Review, and include which character you want Melinda to fall in love with. Edward will eventually fall in love with Melinda, but, someone needs to be there to catch Melinda's eye while he is gone. I'm not sure if I want Melinda to end up with Edward anymore because that's kind of boring, there is so much Edward get's the girl stories out there, and I want something different. But, if everybody says they want Edward with Melinda, I'll do Edward with Melinda. **

**Either way, please Rate & Review.**


	7. Shopping With Mary Alice Brandon

7. Shopping with Mary Alicia Minerva Breanne Brandon

* * *

**Complete!**

**A/N: After a lot of contemplating, I decided on Takuma Ichijo even though I'm practically in love with him (I'm sacrificing my love here) because I think that there would be too much jealousy against Melinda if she chases Aidou. (His fan girls are crazy for him). Wait! Never mind! Three guys will be in love with her and all their fan clubs will chase her! She'll be hated by all but Zero and Yuuki! Mwahahaha! (Sorry, I'm drunk on caffeine Hey; I might throw in a Kain romance, so that Ruka will be pissed off at someone other than Yuuki. **_Or may be not. Idk._** Oh yeah, to answer ****xXx-Black-And-White-Roses-xXx's question, no, you were not too late, this is the chapter when**** Takuma and Melinda first meet. Now I'm jealous of a character that I've made because she has my favorite characters chasing after her. I don't know weather to feel proud or chase her screaming, "You'll never get away with this!" Takuma is like a best friend type of guy so this will be a challenge. HE WILL NOT BE LIKE JACOB BLACK; he will have a chance and be head-strong about his feelings. Melinda won't play with Takuma because I hated it when Bella played with Jacob in Twilight just to get information (she thought that she was such a bad person and thought that she was so bad when I can make Melinda just so much worse), Jacob probably wouldn't have chased after Bella if she hadn't led him on. Takuma is going to act pretty much a little OC. Of course, some of their love is one-sided, and other's are not, I'll reveal all in the end, but for now you can guess. **_Hey! That rhymed!_** Melinda didn't notice Takuma before because… (Thinking of reasons)… he was out:**

**(a) Buying new mangas**

**(b) Then he got sick**

**(c) He was scolding White Lily (AKA the horse from hell) for kicking Yuuki in the ass on Kaname's orders**

**(d) He ditched**

**(e) All of the above**

**Choose whatever makes you sleep at night (choose c, what makes me sleep at night lol jk, jk). Anyway, I want Takuma to have a love interest and I also want to see his jealous side. *smirks at Takuma*** _You are going to be so OOC when I'm done with you that I might alter Matsuri Hino's plot._

**Author's notes in BOLD and all thoughts/flash backs/visions in **_Italics._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything that I mention in this story, are not own by me, and no profit is made by this story.**

* * *

**MPOV**

**In Dreamland…**

_Where am I?_

A girl roughly by the age of 18 was wearing a pink Lolita dress **picture on profile**, a plain pink headband, plain pink ballet flats, a golden choker **on profile**, and a platinum bracelet with a diamond charm, what looked like a fang charm, and a platinum heart locket on it. The girl had dark blue eyes that looked almost navy blue if only they didn't show the slightest hint of lilac purple, and long amber blonde hair set in loose curls that reached her waist. Her face and figure was clear of physical flaws. She shined in plain darkness.

_Who is that?_

The scenery changed. The same girl was now sitting at the top of a tower. Her eyes stared off distantly. Her hair was now golden-brown. It was then that it hit me, I was the girl. The girl now smirked, got up, and walked away. I turned around to see what she smirked at. My eyes widened at the site before me.

Where there should have been the Moon Dormitories, was now only ash. Three figures stood at the remains of the Moon Dorms. Somehow, I was getting closer the scenery of the three people. There was one girl and two guys. I stopped getting closer and if possible, my eyes were even wider. One of the guys were Zero Kiriyuu, the other was my dear friend, Kaname Kuran. The girl stood between the two men, she was Yuuki Kuran (or if you want, call her Kurosu), she looked the same except for the fact that this girl's hair was so long that it a little bit past reached her waist and she seemed slimmer, and her eyelashes were noticeably a bit longer.

It was then that I noticed that Zero Kiriyuu had a gun in his hand and thorns a around him, Yuuki Kuran was holding a scythe like-thing in her hands, and Kaname was not holding a weapon, but had a really nice trench coat, it was simple, yet, he made it look so much better because he was the one wearing it **(Same as the scene in the manga)**. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but, the last thing I saw was the Yuuki Kuran licking blood from where there should have been a hand on Kaname.

* * *

**NPOV**

Melinda Baudelaire woke up in her bed jolting up from her sleeping position, clutching the covers as if it were her life. After she jolted up, she spoke a few words so softly that you wouldn't have heard it was as if it weren't spoken at all, with a sad expression on her face, rather than the usual vacant expressionless.

"The future isn't to be delightful at all."

After Melinda spoken she saw a blond figure at the door watching her with unforgettable jade green eyes. The pure blood witch rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but when she opened her eyes again, the figure was gone.

"Who's there?" Melinda shouted in a cold and cruel sounding voice grabbing her wand. From the wand-holster on her arm. "Show yourself vampire."

After no one answered for a few minutes, Melinda used a spell to lock the door, then changed from a plain white night gown **(on profile)** into a red and white skirt with ribbons, a pair white stockings with red bows, and a off white Victoria maiden collar shirt, whilst hanging a Inwear Bilisa red pea coat on her thin shoulders, and grabbing a pair of designer oversized sun glasses. She looked at the mirror to herself before deciding to wear a classic pearl necklace and white headband. Afterwards, she walked downstairs, wrapping her Burberry scarf around her neck.

* * *

**MPOV**

I walked downstairs in slow confident steps in my Gucci platform pumps, there was a light tapping sound, but not loud enough that someone with normal hearing would hear it. The stairs were dark, as it was technically still night time, but slightly illuminated because of the moon light streaming through the windows. With my wand in hand, I was confident that I would be able to handle any problems coming my way. The walk was pretty uneventful; I walked to the moon dorms, and then used my wand.

"Tempo." I muttered silently.

_Magical time:_

_3:57 __Ante Meridiem, Japan_

_December 8, Magical Era van der __Heilig year 476_

_Muggle Time: _

_3:57 Ante Meridiem, Japan_

_December 8, 2086_

I had to wait three minutes before class was over for the Night Class; I remembered that classes end at 4 A.M. for them through Kaname's memories. I then held out my sunglasses in front of me and muttered, "La visione notturna di vetro attiva." Then I put on my sunglasses despite the fact that it was early morning, or late at night if you prefer to call it that way, because it was charmed to have night vision at night.

I slightly leaned against the gate entrance, poised, waiting for them to come. I put back the wand in its holster on my lower right arm.

I eventually saw them heading towards where I was, they seemed so synchronized and poised. I smirked, it'd be funny if they did practice synchronized walking, it could have been plausible, Kaname sure found some amusing punishments, and I would know.

"Hello Vampires."

They all stopped simultaneously. (Seriously, did Kaname train them to do that?)

"I suppose introductions are in place, Hello, I am Princess Melinda Lillian Catherine Aimable Baudelaire, Duchess of Magical Kent and Magical Devonshire, but you may just call me Melinda-Sama."

Kaname smiled warmly, "Melinda, is the dramatics really necessary?"

I smiled back charmingly, "I think we all know the answer to that question Kaname."

"Then why don't you include that your family is next in line for the throne when the pureblooded van der Heilig family dies out."

"I wasn't going to mention it, for I assume that your underlings know of the magical system enough to not need mentioning of the line of successions for families in line of the throne."

"Are we to just stand out here for the rest of dawn having a public conversation?"

"No, why do we not go inside for I know that the Day Class is much too enthusiastic for the Night Class."

"Very well, shall we then?"

"Of course my dear old friend."

Melinda and Kaname went inside, continuing their conversation, while the rest of the Night class pretended not to listen. Afterwards, the two went into Kaname's room.

"Is this room sound proof?" Melinda asked while sliding off her pea coat.

Kaname looked at her with his wine red eyes, which started to glow, "It is now."

I slowly took off my Burberry scarf and let go of the charms that kept me looking the way I do: my tan skin turned pale, my blue eyes turned into a glowing green, my dark blonde hair turned to a pale platinum blonde mess of hair, and I grew from a nice 5 foot 11" to a taller 6 foot 4".

I looked in the mirror, "Ugh! I look like an Amazonian savage, it's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

Kaname put an arm across my chest while the other arm cradled my head, he licked my neck and murmured, "I'm sorry I have to do this again," and then he bit my neck.

"Ah!" I exclaimed while my breathing became shallow, but gradually became more even with time. When I was finally breathing normally, I said, "Don't be, our ancestors, your descendants, made an agreement with each other, this is meant to happen."

**[Insert eerie old woman voice]**

_Long ago, when hunting of magical creatures were at its peak, the pureblooded vampires and pureblooded witches/wizards made an agreement. The witches and wizards were to go underground, hide, and commit to secrecy, while the vampires condemn to secrecy as well with the purebloods of each race to have the cover as part of the aristocracy._

_But the pureblooded witches and wizards knew that the vampires would thirst for other's blood (other blood than that of vampires'). So, the witches, wizards, and vampires made a pact that pureblooded vampires could not turn a pureblood of another race (witches and wizards only) into part of the vampire race unless the pureblood witch or wizard whom was bitten wants to become a vampire. If a pureblooded witch or wizard willingly chooses to become a vampire, the pureblooded witch or wizard bitten would become a pureblooded vampire, but the fangs that sink into the pureblooded witch or wizards would have to be from an alive pureblooded vampire that willingly bites the pureblooded witch or wizards (because the purebloods were afraid that a pureblood might grow up to become evil or fall far from the tree and would turn against the race and want immortality as well (to continue his cause) and try to kill any whom were not witches or wizards. The purebloods feared that the pureblooded vampires would become merely weapons for immortality or a massacre of pureblooded vampires would occur, and the fangs of the pureblooded vampires would be taken out forcefully)._

_These conditions are only offered to the purebloods of the vampire, wizard, and witch race. That is just one of the many reasons why purebloods witches and wizards are so much better than mud bloods and half-bloods._

**[Insert normal voice]**

After another minute of Kaname drinking my blood, he stopped, slid his fangs out, and licked the wound again so that it would close faster.

"Opps," he said.

I turned around quickly to ask him _what do you mean Opps?_, but that was a mistake, for I was dizzy from blood loss, and I instantly gained a headache. I lifted my hand to my forehead.

"The room is sound proof, but not scent proof." Kaname explained.

"That's not your average Opps, that's a big bloody hell! What will we do? There has to be a few blood thirsty vampires in this dorm now, and now they are after my blood on top of that! We have to think of a cover up." I said walking to the couch, I'm _way_ more useful when I'm not light headed.

_Come on, there has to be something that won't damage my- I mean our- reputation, I bet they all called their parents about this and all of London is talking._

"Dating!" I exclaimed, I am a genius, "We could say we are dating and it is traditional for purebloods who are quite smitten with each other to want to share blood."

"But Yuuki."

"Darn! Why does she have to be in _this_ school… I believe, we can make the night class keep this to the pureblood worlds, and make sure Yuuki never finds out, none of the vampires are to ever mention this, and in a week or two we say we break up because of '_irreconcilable differences_.' I am a genius!"

"Zero Kiriyuu has been pining for Yuuki for the longest time. He will tell her, he must have smelt the blood, she will push me away and invite Kiriyuu in. She will forever think of me as the brother and only the brother, no romance."

"Is Kiriyuu the type of person who can help this situation?"

"I doubt it, he won't lie to Yuuki if it means she would push me away."

"Damn! How about memory modification?"

"How about no? I need the night class to keep their memory intact."

"I was talking about Kiriyuu."

"He'd find out, sometimes I wish Kiriyuu is dimwitted, but no, it has to be a hunter gene."

"For now we can modify his memory, maybe we can make it so he would keep his distance from Yuuki as well."

"Only way he would keep away from Yuuki is if he were in love with someone else, a love potion would be suitable, but who for his love interest to be? If it were anyone in the night class, suspicions would arise, it is not a well kept secret or a secret at all for that matter that Kiriyuu hates the night class. The day class is also afraid of Zero, with the exception of Yuuki."

"Sayori Wakaba of the Day Class, she isn't afraid of him, or perhaps Seiren of the Night Class. Seiren is not often seen by the night class, and I'm sure Seiren would help you lead him away from us for a week or two. We are not asking for her to kiss him or anything, just lead him away from us."

"Then how are we going to get love potion in him everyday for two weeks?"

"That's a very good question."

"You worked out the solution this quickly?"

"I said it was a good question, not that I knew the solution."

We sat there for the longest time, not talking, thinking of options.

"Injection through the blood stream!" I exclaimed, "We could sneak into his room every night and inject the potion into the blood stream. All we have to do is add Kren's Loan of Death! It makes potions stronger meaning you can prolong effects of potions, it'll stay in his system longer, but the effect is the essentially the same for a normal size, but the potion has the side effect of shortening lives, Kiriyuu is a Level D so his life is already shortened, so it doesn't matter. I doubt Shizuka Hiou is going to give him her blood. Kren's Loan of Death is hard to get from stores though, but it will be easy for us to make, all you need is a concentration of Veritaserum, which I _always_ have with me…"

"You always carry concentrated Veritaserum with you?"

"Just incase, don't judge, I have the excuse of being young and inexperienced. And as I was saying, we also need a calming potion, and the blood of the pure vampires, and pure magic bearing mortals, also known as witches or wizards but either would do."

"Those are not easy ingredients to find, for common beings."

"For common people perhaps, but we are not common people, I'll provide the potions and my pure magical bearing mortal blood, and you bear pure vampire blood. So, therefore, it is easy for us. We also need hair of the person who you decide the love interest of Kiriyuu will be. When we find him, modify all memories of tonight and his nights that we give him sprays of love potions."

"Alright, but we have to be quick about this."

"I understand. It will only take 20 minutes to make. We need to go to my room; I have hidden rooms we can make potions in. Anyone with less than pure vampire, witch, or wizard blood will not be able to see the room unless I give explicit permission."

"Let's get started then."

"I just had another idea!"

"What is it?"

"We send Yuuki away just incase she thinks Kiriyuu's behavior is weird or unusual, it would also give her rest from the disciplinary committee duties, but we do not send Zero, I think he would use the opportunity to confess to Yuuki, and she would be swept away from the new location and think that it was because of Zero, then all your effort for the past 10 years would be for nothing."

"Alright, where shall we send Yuuki?"

"A place where she shall be treated as she should be treated, like a pureblood Kuran Princess, but won't cause suspicions… London, we can let her stay in one of my families' townhouses, have the house elves pamper her, but she will need a body guard. Perhaps we shall send Wakaba with her so that Yuuki will not be lonely and get a bodyguard that can double as a tour guide so they won't suspect. Now, we just need a reason for her to be there."

"Wakaba is in the day class so she can't know about the magical realm unless she is already a magical being."

"Then a five star muggle hotel? A letter that headmaster needs to get to England, that is top secret, and needs to be there at, oh say Thursday? Headmaster Kurosu cannot go himself because there is a meeting he has to attend here in Japan on Thursday involving the school, so Yuuki has to deliver it in his stead. Pretend Kiriyuu stays to keep the Day Class at bay. I believe that Wakaba has family connections in Europe, so she probably knows London well. We can tell Wakaba that Yuuki needs to get to London, but as we both know, she gets scared outside the academy, so she needs to go with Yuuki for comfort sake."

"Okay, so we say that the letter mentions Kaien's vampire hunting past, so strictly confidential. We don't want the letter to get lost in the mail, so that's why hand delivery is necessary. She is to leave the letter at one of your house's doorstep, which we will say is a random rendezvous and to leave it under the doormat, you inform your house elves to take it once they are out of sight, and deliver it back here."

"Yes, the plan is perfection."

"Okay, let's get started then."

I put back on my charms, and put back on my pea coat and scarf. When we walked out the doors, all the night class were waiting out the doors with glowing red eyes except for the Cullens, the Hales, and a Brandon (which had coal black eyes).

"We smelled blood," a blonde vampire said simply.

I looked at Kaname, then smiled charmingly, looked at the crowd and said, "Yes, you see, Kaname and I are childhood friends, and fell recently felt attracted to each other. We shared blood, as it is a tradition for purebloods smitten with each other to do so."

This time, Aidou spoke up, "But she's not a vampire."

Kaname smiled and said, "Melinda is a pureblooded witch from Great Britain. Where sharing blood is also common."

"So you two are married now, and Melinda a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Mary Alicia," I said, "Kaname and I are dating, heaven knows we are far too young to marry, and Mary Alicia, do I look any less than my self?"

Together, Kaname and I excused ourselves and put our plan in motion. The Headmaster did not question Kaname, and bought plane tickets (in the vampire realm, do not question purebloods). Yuuki and Sayori were informed immediately by Kaname.

I was almost done with the potion, all I needed was Kaname to add a drop of his blood while the fire was still burning, and the fire would burn until the potion is done, or I extinguish the fire, so I stopped working on the potion and worked on the love potion which was fairly simple might I say.

"Are you done M?" Kaname asked walking in the room.

"Yes, all I need is for you to add three drops of your blood to the cauldron behind me, and to stir with the gold ladle three times, and potion will be done. I'm almost done with the love potion, so make yourself useful and do what I need you to do."

Kaname went to the cauldron, and I went to grab some Veela hair and Black Rose petals (they are magical Black Roses which are extremely rare because the need to be fed vampire venom every day, grow in the dark, but come out every new moon under a silver dove which is also rare).

"I haven't seen a Black Rose for almost 10 years." Kaname said.

"I know, they are almost extinct. Only a few roses still grow, and they are extremely useful in a good love potion. I guarantee that Kiriyuu will not know of a thing that happened, and he will think that it has been a 'regular' two weeks for him, he will not suspect a thing."

"That's good, the potion is finished by the way."

"Okay, the love potion is finished as well, are you ready?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I am always ready!"

"Okay Mr. Almost ready, do you have a lock of Seiren's hair? Speaking of Seiren, what did she think when you stole her hair brush?"

"She was blushing, I didn't even know that it was possible. It turns out that Seiren has a small crush on Kiriyuu."

"Are you serious or is this one of your bad jokes?"

"I'm serious."

"Wow… Kiriyuu and Seiren, who knew they could be love birds."

* * *

**Latter that morning…**

"Wake up Melinda!" a perky voice said happily. "Wake up!"

"Go away!" I groaned softly trying to fall asleep again.

"No! Melinda, there is going to be a dance in two weeks, and we haven't had our outfits picked yet! I don't know about you, but my closet is empty, I vow fill it up, Mels, my closet is three times larger than your closet here, and I haven't filled it up! I haven't had any clothes here except my uniform! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! I hadn't shopped in a month! Melinda! You have to go shopping with me or so help me gods, I will carry you there! Also, congrats are in order, Kaname Kuran is the top bachelor in the vampire world, this is your biggest accomplishment by far."

My eyes opened up and widened, I'm sure my eyes looked like they would have popped out. _Mary Alicia Minerva Breanne Brandon, aka, my evil shopping pixie from hell, hasn't shopped in a month and has a bigger closet than me._

I was now sure that if I truly didn't go shopping with her right now, she would seriously drag me there. Also, why does she get a bigger closet than me? I live in a 14 room suite/dorm by myself with all the rooms magically enlarged. How could she possibly have more closet space than me?

Ha! Kaname is in love with Yuuki, he and I couldn't possibly actually be together, it was just an act because my reputation is everything to me and he knows that. That's the only reason he agreed with the plan to begin with. Also, it would make Rido think that I'm Juri's daughter so that Yuuki can stay "human" longer.

"Alice, if I get up now, can I take a shower first?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" she replied all too happily.

Then Alice disappeared, probably to my closet. That girl has no boundary that is a good thing and a bad thing. She has no limit and sometimes crosses the lines.

"Mels, I'm choosing your outfit for today." She stated from the closet.

I raised one eyebrow and replied, "Mary Alicia Minerva Breanne Brandon, I know how to dress myself nowadays, thank you very much. I have always known how to dress myself ever since I was 7 years old."

Alice came back into the room and used her famous puppy dog pout and sadly said, "But Melinda! I haven't dressed you up for over a year, why would you deny me this joy!"

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat, I had a feeling that Alice could get away for murder with her puppy dog pout someday (it works wonders with _other_ people). I'll give in for old time sake, plus, choosing my clothes is not that big of an issue unless she tries to dress me like a slut.

"Fine Alice, but remember, something that I would actually wear! The look that I go for now is a simple timeless look that shows my curves, but no cleavage! Skirts are okay, but no shorter than my mid thigh length. I'm going to go shower now. Once you've decided, bring the clothes the bathroom and knock." I said walking away from my closet and toward the bathroom.

The last thing I heard before going into the bathroom was a squeal of delight from Alice, then a scream, to which I say, I bolted out of the bathroom for.

"What happened A?"

"Melinda! Because I'm a vampire, I have to follow orders of a pureblooded vampire or the three kings. So I guess you have to wear that hideous outfit now. _It's YELLOW_ for god's sake." **(Dress on profile)**

* * *

**APOV**

I was so happy, I squealed in delight! I loved dressing up Melinda (she is like my very own Barbie), but Mels always thought that it was torment, but she was fun to dress up. Mels always hated it, but I loved it. Mels is probably unaware of it, but, she has the perfect hour glass figure, flawless naturally ivory pale skin, and to legs that are to die for. It was easy to find things for her to wear that she looks good in, but although I am slender in my own way, I often don't look good in particular outfits so my choices are limited, but Melinda would even look good in those horrible clothes that Umbridge wears, so it's good to know that no matter what I chose, she will look good in it.

_Ah ha! I found the perfect dress._ I chose a white Catherine Malandrino Swing Dress. _Next are the handbags!_** (Picture on profile)**

_Oh my gods!_ There was a yellow dress laid out on one of the closet's couches, which had a note on it.

_For you M, from Kaname [insert heart sign here]_

As soon as I went to the hand bag section, I spotted the super cute bag that would totally go with the white dress! It was a white Balenciaga bag** (I know, there are better matches out there, but I don't want to search for the perfect bag, I'm lazy, I know, picture on profile)**. I couldn't help but squeal again. _OMG! I love Balenciaga bags! Okay! Now shoes!_

I couldn't help but fume about it, here I was with the perfect dress, perfect bag, and I couldn't make Mel wear it, all because of Dorm Leader Kuran. _Aphrodite must love to torture me._

I headed toward the shoe section. It took a while to find the shoes and by a while I mean a whole 3 minutes, but I finally settled my decision on the white sandals they would go with anything (even that yellow tart.** (Picture on profile)** I now went to the coats section, and got a white Mary Magdalene dress coat to cover that oversized lemon **(picture on profile)** and went to her accessories section to pick-out a headband and necklace. Of course, I found the perfect headband and necklace; I chose the Jennifer Behr Rosette Headband and a simple diamond necklace. **(Pictures on profile)**.

I now checked my cell phone. _Great! I had that done within 10 minutes._

I walked to Melinda's bathroom and knocked 3 times. I waited 30 seconds. I heard the water stop and Melinda opened the door only about 2 inches. She held her hand out. I placed the clothes and accessories in her open hand. She grabbed it and closed the door quickly.

"Thanks A!" she shouted.

"No problem Mels!" I replied as I heard the water turn on. Then the vision hit me.

* * *

**~Vision~**

_My cell phone rang, the caller was unknown, and I picked it up._

"_Hello, Mary Alice Brandon speaking." I said in a monotone voice._

"_Hello Alice, its Kaname Kuran."_

"_Hey Kaname! Listen, I already saw all this in a vision; I got Yuuki's dress already. I have almost everybody's measurements, so the dress will fit perfectly on her. I've already picked out the perfect dress from a small French boutique called __Regard de Robe__ I found in town. You don't have to worry."_

"_Okay, can you bring me the dress when you come back to the Moon Dormitories?"_

"_Okay, bye!"_

**~End Vision~**

* * *

**NPOV *3****rd**** person***

If possible, Mary Alice Brandon smiled even wider. _Yay! I also get to shop for Yuuki Kurosu!... but why is Dorm Leader still acting interested in her? He's dating M now. Oh well! It's better to not ask and just shop._

**2 hours latter**

* * *

**MPOV**

As I got out of my car **(Picture on profile)**, Alice and I headed toward some French boutiques. I loved my car! My father got it for me a few months ago during my birthday. When I first saw the car, I was speechless. My father thought that I didn't like the car because I hadn't said anything. Of course I thought that the car was a bit plain for my taste, but the car was a really safe car.

* * *

**Flashback:**

'_The car looks so plain!' I thought._

"_Mels, I know you wanted a convertible, but, for my little girl, safety first"_

"_Dad! Convertibles have bullet-proof windows, brakes and airbags, what more do I need?"_

"… _Mels, this car is missile-proof, flamethrower-proof, and let's not forget those brakes you mentioned"_

"… _and I suppose that it has airbags to top it off. Yeah… sure… that just makes it all better I suppose." I sarcastically remarked._

"_Yup" he replied with a smile._

_I rolled my eyes._

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

**APOV**

As I left Melinda's car with her, I couldn't help but notice that people were eyeing her car.

_Like candy to a five year old. I just love the spotlight!_

I was grinning like mad, I exited Melinda's car. The first boutique I saw was the French boutique in my vision, Regard de Robe. It didn't take long to drive here because we are currently in Yamanashi; it took about an hour to get here because the school is on the side of Mount Fuji, near Yamanashi Prefecture **(a real city in Japan, I don't really want to study cities in Japan, so pretend that half of it is a big shopping city and the other half is rural-**** living in or characteristic of farming or country life****)**. The school is just within the city limit which is why it took so long to get here.

As Melinda and I entered the store, I was struck with a vision.

* * *

**Vision**

Yuuki Kurosu entered the Ball room wearing a pink dress **(I wont go into detail, it's the same dress as the one in the anime and manga)**, with a red rose on a simple light pink ribbon used as a choker, and heels.

"Ah, Zero!"

**End Vision**

* * *

I smiled. _Great! I know exactly what dress to get for Yuuki now. That was a rather short vision so Melinda probably won't notice._ I looked around for the soft shade of pink from my vision, but to my surprise, about a quarter of the shop was defiantly pink, but the shop also had other varieties in terms of colors and dresses. I smiled at this.

_I love looking at and trying on outfits, but what I enjoy more, is dressing up other people and making them beautiful or even more beautiful than they originally were. I believe that everyone and anybody can be pretty with the right clothes and makeup. I never told anyone this, but, my dream is or more accurately was to become a beautician/fashion designer I can no longer say my dream is because I can't sleep and I never actually dreamed of what job I'd do in the future, because the future is constantly changing. Wow, what deep thoughts after exiting a car, good thing that mind reader wait scratch that, he doesn't like being called that, Edward Cullen or Edward Masen, ugh, Edward something, is not here, so I wont be considered even more weird by him and the other vampires, particularly a honey-blonde vampire who used to live in the South at the States. Damn my thing for American Southerners never faded. *sigh* I really am weird. Oh well._

* * *

**MPOV**

I sighed, _Alice seemed out of it during the car ride and she seems to be either in deep thought_. _Maybe she will go easy on me today._

"Mels?" Alice said in an all too innocent voice, "Can I pick out your dress for the dance?"

"Umm…" _Shoot! Alice is going to cause a scene unless I let her, but if I let her, she's going to make me try on all types of dresses, I might get stuck with one that I don't like. _"No?" I said.

"B-b-but, Mels, I really wanted to dress you up for our first dance in the school, and I almost always dress you up for dances and events. The only exceptions are the events and dances held last year." Alice wined with a puppy-dog pout.

_Dear god, Alice is using a guilt trip and a puppy-dog pout, the pout usually doesn't work on me, but it does right after a guilt trip._

"Uh… okay, you can pick out my outfit, but I wont try on any of your choices, if it seems ridiculous, as in sluty **(is that even a word?)**, too much cleavage in certain spots, you know."

"Yay! I promise that I will find outfits that will make all the boys go crazy for you!" she squealed.

_No!_ I mentally moaned.

"Okay, pick out your top ten, from all of the stores then, take a picture, and send them to my cellular device, I'm going to find a book store, I've recently started reading manga, and it is so addicting! I found this manga store online that's across from a French café at the outskirts of town, the area is supposed to be similar to rural areas."

"Okay! I promise Mels, I will pick out the most perfect dress. I know your style! Simple, timeless, elegant, high quality, like what refined high society people, or respected aristocrats would wear to a gala event. But Mels, you know that even though I love shopping, and buying things, makeup, makeovers, and such, you're more important than shopping, so if you wanted, I could…"

"Nah! This town has a low crime rate, so, I don't think that I'll have any problems walking to the store. Well, I guess I'll go to the store then, bye!"

I reached inside my small bag for the directions from Regard de Robes. _According to Kaname for walking, I just head toward that direction for three blocks, turn left, walk through the alley, turn left again, then turn right, walk up the small alley, turn left, then walk down a block, the store is the one at the corner._

Normally I would drive my apparate, but walking would be so much healthier. Also, I am going back to this area latter to pick out a dress with Alice, so it makes more sense to walk. The only thing that I worry about is someone trying to jack me for cash, or rapists. _Golly, our world is so safe, what? With all the kidnapers and child molesters out there, the least that I'd worry about is someone jacking my purse!_

Sometimes I feel unsafe walking through unfamiliar towns, so I brought my wand for safety.

_Okay, now I turn left!_

*bark* *bark*

My head jolted up high, I looked all around.

_Gosh! This alley is making me paranoid. I'm going to take out my wand and hold it just in case, when I get out of the alley, I'm going to put the wand back in the holster, and continue to the shop. Okay now turn left again. This is a really long alley._

As I walked down the alley, I realized that the bad feeling I was getting while in the alley is probably, my paranoia getting the best of me. I mean come on; the chances of something happening to me in this alley are probably less than one percent, right?

_Okay, now turn right. I feel bored, I have an idea! I'll skip to the shop! Tralalalala, now turn left again and walk down the street!_

I was swinging my bag while skipping down the street; the streets seem very empty, very so different from the other street. What was it called again? Oh yeah! Sakura Boulevard** (None of the streets mentioned are actual streets in Yamanashi, Japan)**, because it has a Sakura tree in front of every building on the street. This street is called Nadeshiko, and has a few Nadeshiko plants growing in front of every building.

_Okay, just one more building! Ah ha! Here we are!_

I stopped skipping, because I was in front of the shop. I walked into the shop and looked around to survey my surroundings. The shop was called Akabara's English book shop Established 1857. The shop looked like one of the shops at Diagon Alley. There were a lot of books in the shop, and the shop was big. I saw that there were many good classic books that I've read in past years as well as recently popular books and varieties of other books that I haven't read. I walked up to the counter and talked to the employee in Japanese.

"Excuse me; do you have any English manga here desu*?" I asked.

"Of course miss, the manga is just up these stairs madam desu."

"Thank you very much!"

I walked up the stairs. There were only about 30 other people in the entire store that weren't employees. I when I reached upstairs, I found that the entire floor was English manga. _I'm in heaven! _I decided to browse around the floor before I buy something.

After an hour, I decided to buy all the volumes that are currently out for Record of Fallen Vampire** (an actual manga that is really good)**.I paid the woman in cash. As I exited the store, I headed to my right. When walked out of the store holding the books in a plastic bag with the manga inside. I tied the handles up so that nothing would fall out.

_Great, now I have two weapons, wand if they are at a good distance, books for if I drop the wand on accident. Now turn right. Who ever said "books don't hurt you," obviously hasn't been hit by a hard cover book. I have my wand out ready, just in case. Now turn left._

I am now walking through the alley. _Tralalalala! Ouch!_

For some reason, I'm laying flat on the ground.

_Why am I laying face flat on the ground? Oh yeah! I must have tripped!_

A waive of sorrow hit me. _Why can't I just stop being a klutz for one second?_ I pushed myself up from the ground. As I was half way up, I felt a slight pain from my right leg.

"Ah!"

I looked at my leg.

_I must have scraped my leg when I fell down. Therese a little bit of blood, but it'll stop quickly._

*rustle* *rustle*

I looked around, but saw nothing.

_Strange! I thought I heard someone._

*swish*

I looked up. A man was reaching toward me as he was falling down. I quickly went with my instincts and ran to the next turn, and shot the man with a stunner, but it bounced off as I was running. 30 seconds when I reached the turn, the man was running towards me again when.

The man was laughing with sinister smile upon his face. I didn't notice until now, the man had fangs.

"Level E, _dragon's dung_!" I cursed.

*slash*

A blonde boy with green eyes was holding the Kanata **(type of sword)** with a sexy serious expression. The man now turned to dust. I just now noticed. The blonde boy was accompanied by another boy that was a brunette with silver eyes that had tints of blue.** They are wearing the same outfits as when they did in the manga.**

My eyes widened again. Without thinking, I ran away from the alley, and back to the crowded main streets.

_I'm sure I'll lose them in the main streets._

I felt a vibration from my bag. I took out my cell phone and looked at the screen.

_Ah! A text from Alice!_

*text message*

_Meet me up two blocks from Regard de Robes at Serena's. I've got the outfits._

* * *

**NPOV**

Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki watched as the teen ran away from them.

"Do you think we should have run after her?" asked Takuma.

"I don't like chasing" replied Senri.

*ring*

Takuma took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Takuma.

"Ichijo? It's Kaname; there has been another report of another Level E in town. Can you exterminate this one immediately as well?"

"Yes Kaname-sama, but your girlfriend just saw us exterminate a level E and ran away."

"Alright, good bye Ichijo."

"Alright, but are you not worried about your girlfriend?"

"No, end of conversation Ichijou."

**End Conversation**

"Ah! Well, I think we can leave her be Shiki. Kaname doesn't mind!" Takuma said cheerfully as ever, and then he mysteriously said, "For now that is."

"What ever." Shiki said in a monotone.

**I was originally going to end it there, but decided to write more.**

* * *

**MPOV**

I ran down the block after getting the text. I looked around the crowd of people for the store Alice mentioned in the text. Serena's? I think it was called.

_Ah! There it is!_

Serena's was a large department store similar to Barney's New York, and Saks Fifth Avenue. As I walked inside, I could tell that the store was filled with tons of expensive things. The displays were expensive perfumes, and hand bags that cost around the price range of an average American's salary. All the clothes in the store were designer brands ranging from brands such as Louis Vitton, to brands like Zac Posen. Trust Alice to find the best shop in a town in less than 20 minutes.

*vibrates*

_Ah! Another text message._

**Text message**

_Meet me at fifth floor at changing rooms._

I walked to the elevators.

*Ding!*

I turned my head to see that people were exiting an elevator going upstairs. I walked to the elevator and once inside, I pressed 5. As I stood in the elevator, thoughts drifted into my head as the door closed.

_What the hop-goblins was a Level E doing near Yamashi? Usually they are at more rural areas of town._

*Ding!*

I walked out of the elevator as the door opened and walked to the changing rooms.

"Mels!"

I turned around to see Alice running towards me with many outfits in hand darn her vampire strength, now she can carry more clothes.

"Hey Alice. Which clothes should I try on?"

"These." Alice said holding out straight her left hand.

_It's a miracle those clothes don't fall into a heap on the ground._

"Okay, I'll try them on."

I went to the changing room to try on the clothes. **All outfits on profile.**

"So Alice," I said while changing, "I was almost attacked while walking through an alley today."

* * *

**APOV**

I stood outside Melinda's changing room as she was trying out dresses, so I could give her my opinion when she came out. I don't know why.

"So Alice, I was almost attacked while walking through an alley today."

I stiffened, I paused before I curtly said, "How so?"

"Well, I was walking through an alley, when I tripped, I of course gotten up, but then I heard rustling, I looked all around, but no one, when I looked up, I saw a vampire diving down, like he was going to attack me, I of course on instinct, hit him with a stunner which bounced off, and ran to the next turn in the alley, which is also the last turn in the alley until the main streets. As I ran, there were two boys that saved me, a brunette and a blonde…"

I waited a few moments. "Go on." I encouraged stiffly. Melinda walked out of the closet looking as if the dress was made for her.

Melinda spoke quietly, "Well, I noticed, the men had blue eyes and green eyes, respectively, and I want you to find out who they are in the Night Class." Melinda said in a commanding tone.

I took in a deep breath when Melinda looked down to me and said in a demeaning tone, "Can you still data mine the system?"

"Of course, this is me that you're talking about."

"Okay, well, I have to go bathroom." I lied, vampires don't have to go bathroom.

"Sure," she smiled, "but first, tell me your opinion of this dress, I personally think that it shows to much skin for my liking, and looks like it's for a bridesmaid, but a bit to short for my liking."

"Now that you mention it, I notice it too. Let's just cross this dress off our list. I'm going to go now; can you hold my stuff for me?"

"Of course."

I ran to the bathroom at human speed. Luckily, there were no lines for the bathroom. I went inside and into a stall. I closed my eyes and the vision came.

* * *

**Vision**

"Melinda," I croaked with a sad expression as if I was going to cry while holding Melinda in my arms. "I'm going to protect you with all my powers and with all the help I can obtain, so don't worry."

While all this was happening, Melinda was unconscious with a peaceful expression on her face.

**End Vision**

* * *

I opened my eyes and put on a solemn expression, _something is going to happen to Melinda, and I must use all my powers to prevent this catastrophe._

* * *

**MPOV**

I tried on the second dress, it fit perfectly, but it looked more for a funeral. I sighed and took off the outfit and tried on the third dress.

_This dress is perfect, but there's always a better dress out there, so I should try on the others as well._

I took off the dress and tried on the fifth dress. I didn't try on the fourth because I didn't really like designs on dresses, I prefer a solid color, but every now and then, I wear dresses with more colors, but not so much that it looked like someone sneezed in it.

_This dress seems perfect as well, but it's below my ankle, so it's too long unless, I'm going to a wedding._

"Wow, that dress looks wonderful on you!" Alice said in what seemed like a confused tone.

"Is it not supposed to Mary Alicia?"

"No," she said sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong"

"Well, okay then, I'll try on another dress." I said as I closed the door of the dressing room.

_Something is wrong! Alice always gets worked up when I call her Mary Alicia, unless something is wrong or she's in front of a superior._

"Melinda I have to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I… I have a crush!"

"Really? Who's the lucky guy? And how do I look?" I said walking out with the sixth dress.

"He's… he's… You know, you look great in that dress." Alice said with false cheeriness.

"Really? I personally think that this dress is more suitably for prom or a ball. Why are you switching the subject?"

"No! Of course I'm not changing the subject! I have a crush on… Jasper… Jasper Whitlock."

"I don't think that I've heard of him, is he in the Night Class? I'm going to try on another dress." I said nonchalantly.

"Coward."

"Beg pardon?" I asked.

I looked at the next dress, it looked unique and pretty, but I thought that it would make me look like I really want to stand out at the dance, so I didn't try it on, I tried on the next dress (the eighth dress).

"Nothing! Um… the truth is… I don't have a crush on Jasper Whitlock, or Cullen, he sometimes goes by Cullen."

I walked out of the changing room with the eighth dress and said, "Then what were you trying to hide? People usually don't lies unless they are trying to hide something, or they benefit from the lies."

"Wow that dress looks perfect, but part of me doesn't imagine you walking into the ball room with that dress."

"Don't change the subject, and I think that this dress is perfect also, but part of me keeps on saying that this dress is not the one, and there's a better dress."

"Okay, um… I'll tell you after we finish with the shopping."

"Sure," I said walking back into the dressing room.

I looked at the ninth dress, it looked like a great dress, but it seemed more suitable for someone taller, and I think that it would be better on a blonde, but currently, my hair color was a chestnut brown with strands of my natural pale blonde hair, my hair is turning back into its original color. I instead tried on the last dress. It looked beautiful and high quality.

I walked out to Alice and said, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect, I imagine that you going to the dance with that dress."

"Okay then I'll change back into my normal clothes."

"What? But you still haven't tried on a few dresses."

"I didn't like them."

"B-b-but, I really liked th-those dresses." Alice wined.

"Really Alice, over a few dresses?"

"Melie, please." Alice asked in a childish voice.

"Don't call me Melie, it's really childish."

"Melie, Melie, Melie, Melie, Melie, Melie, Melie, please Melie, please!"

"Call me Melie one more time, and I'll call you Mary Alicia for the rest of the day."

"You wouldn't dare, you know how much I detest that name!"

"Which is how I know that we are on the same page, right Mary Alicia?" I said empathizing Mary Alicia.

Alice flinched, "Okay, just don't call me that atrocious name again."

"As long as you don't call me Melie."

"Deal, we'll buy this dress and I'll tell you the truth."

"Actually, some other dresses caught my eye, so I'm buying some others as well."

"Okay I'll wait outside for you."

"Sure."

* * *

**Five minutes later**

**APOV**

_I'm going to tell her once we get back into her dorm room, I know part of me is trying to post pone this, but, once I go forward with this, I might loose Melinda as a friend, but I'll risk it, I'm tired of lying to my best friend._

"Hey Alice, I'm done, lets go to the car. What did you want to talk about?" Melinda asked holding a shopping with the dresses inside along with her books.

"Actually, can we postpone it until we get to your dorm?"

"Avoiding the subject will get you nowhere in life Alice."

"I'm just not ready yet." I said feeling detached.

* * *

**One hour and a half latter ~ in Melinda's dorm**

**MPOV**

We were sitting on the couch at the living room near the entrance, Alice told me that she will tell me the "truth" about her, I don't really understand what she means, but that doesn't mean that I'm not all too unwilling to hear what she wants to tell me.

"Look, the truth to why I have been so distant with you lately, is because…" Alice said while taking a deep breath, "I saw a vision of us in ruins and I'm afraid of what the future will hold."

It was clear that there was no more, so I said, "Alice, the best we can do now is just make plans just in case, so you can prepare for the worse case scenarios, your visions of the future can change, mine cannot, so all will reveal itself in due time."

Alice looked away, "Your right Mels, I'm going to work with all I have for now, I should have known you had those dreams before I had my visions, good bye M."

With that Alice vanished away.

* * *

**And that's chapter seven! Please rate and review.**


	8. Sex at a Beach

8. Sex at the Beach

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have to focus on school, so I can't update that much as in summer. Also, on another note, I've decided to make this a multiple cross over. I had to re-edit all the other chapters because I had an idea of how everything can play out, but I needed to change the past chapters for this idea to carry out. Also, to answer ****Lil Rocker 2kaii9's question, I got the name Baudelaire from the last name of the French poet Charles Baudelaire not the Baudelaire children from A Series of Unfortunate Events, I just thought that Baudelaire sounded really pretty for a last name.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for our selves and sometimes ideas. Therefore, I do now own anything I mention.**

* * *

**MPOV**

"Are you sure you want this M?" Kaname asked looking me intently in the eyes.

"It is what's meant to be," I said looking away to the town car's window, "if it is not then may the gods will do everything in their powers to stop it."

* * *

**In Dream land**

Darkness, nothing around me except for a small faint light in above in distance.

_If this is a dream, I can mold the reality._

I closed my eyes, and jumped, imagining that I was flying to the light. I now opened my eyes and saw that I was close to the light. I willed my self to stop. The light was coming from a Sakura tree, and there was a person sitting on the tree. Again, I willed myself to go to the tree.

"Who are you?" A lonesome girl asked. She had short messy blonde hair, large green eyes, and a nice dress on that practically hugged her slender body. The girl had a round face with sharp aristocratic features.

I raised an eye brow and replied. "I am called Melinda Lillian Aimable Catherine Baudelaire, but such long names are troublesome so just call me Melinda. What shall I call you? It seems our meeting is fated."

"I am called Sakura."

I smiled and looked away, "Where are we in this dream?"

"A place I will stay at until necessary."

"I see, you've paid your time as a price for something."

"What are you waiting for?"

I turned my head back to her keeping a smile on my face, "It's a secret, I'm sorry, but it seems our time is up, fare well."

I closed my eyes, "I hope you'll not have to wait too long."

* * *

**In reality**

I woke up in Kaname's lap being hit with rays of light coming through the window.

"Have a nice dream?" he asked looking into my eyes with a solemn expression.

"Yes, you must be relieved." I said staring back at him with a neutral expression.

"I put your phone on silent, it vibrating non-stop and you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"You looked at my messages didn't you?"

"You had the nerve to fall asleep while I was talking."

I smiled, "You must have been really bored. How far are we from the destination now?"

"We should be arriving there in a few minutes."

"Very well, I'll get off your lap now. Has it been a long ride?" I asked getting back up to a proper position.

"Yes."

"So Takuma Ichijou's villa has separate buildings right?"

"I made sure."

"Those noisy nobles will have a wonderfully hard time. Serves them right."

"It's more their parents doings, they want detailed reports about every month of my activities."

"Same for when I was at Hogwarts, they want to their sons to make my heirs so that they would be the grandparent of the heir to the throne of the Magical realms. Imagine the jobs and connections they would receive."

"For me, the nobles push their daughters in front of me. They suppose if I'm the last of the Kuran Clan, my mistress would have more power than my wife, it's pathetic. As if I would even take on a mistress when my dear girl is already lovelier and purer than all of them put together. Mistress to the King of Vampires, more like The Whore of the King of Vampires."

"I want us to become good rulers Kaname, so that we can finally end the bloodshed between our kinds. We are all magical creatures of the gods, they have just forgotten we were both blessed by Hecate on Mount. Bourbons on the same day and time, born at the same time."

Kaname merely closed his eyes and said, "We're here."

A group of servants were at the entrance lined up evenly with a servant directly across the edge of the spacious pavement parallel to each other. They all bowed and as we both got out of the cars one after another.

"We are pleased to welcome Younger Master Ichijou to the Ichijou sea side resort." They all said synchronized.

Ichijou smiled and said, "Fumi, please show my guests to their cabins, and have Takashi carry their luggage for them."

Ichijou then went up to whom I suppose was Fumi, an elderly looking woman and whispered something in her ear that I didn't quite catch. "Fumi" then whispered something back to Ichijou which made him frown for a slight second, but he quickly returned his frown upside down.

Ichijou then put an arm around Fumi and said, "Everyone, this is Fumi, follow her, I have to make a call to my grandfather."

Ichijou then walked into the mansion in front of us while Fumi just said, "Please follow me everyone."

We followed her to nearby smaller looking Japanese looking building.

"This building is for a Lord Kuran-sama."

Kaname stepped up with a smile and said "That's me."

"Alright, Takashi will place your bags inside soon. Everyone, please, right this way."

We walked to more towards the left to a surprisingly French styled building.

"This building is for a Lady Baudelaire-sama."

I put on a bright smile and said, "Have a servant deliver my things to Lord Kuran's building please."

"Yes Ma'am. Please follow me now to Lord Aidou's and Lord Kain's building", next was another Japanese styled building, as were all the others.

Everyone but me had a Japanese styled building except for Rima and Shiki (who did not room together).

All the guest buildings were to the left and the family's buildings were to the right of the main building, which only Ichijou-san roomed in. The servant's all shared a building to the back of the main building together.

To the left of the main building, the rooming went as followed, Kaname-Melinda-Kain/Aidou-Souen-Tooya-Shiki-[a bunch of empty buildings afterwards]

After the tour, since it was only around 11:29 PM I went to Kaname's building with him where I found my suitcase and put on a bikini while Kaname put on a black trunks since we planed to go to the beach since it was always unusually warm at his villa all the time.

Before, I noticed the beach was barren, but after we got changed, and went outside, the beach was filled with torches, and three tables with fruits on it along with some glasses of wine, champagne, blood tablets, water and juices. There was also a picnic table between the two

I then noticed that Tooya and Souen came also wearing bikinis and the other guys wearing trunks.

I wore a yellow bikini **(on profile)** and had my hair curled and had a spell placed on it so that it will stay curly for the rest of the night. Tooya and Souen had surprisingly matching white bikinis **(also on profile)**. Kaname had plain black trunks, Takuma with oddly bright green ones, Akatsuki with blue, Kain with black, and Shiki with white trunks.

I looked back to Kaname and with a look that said we-start-the-plan-now vibe and grabbed his hand.

We walked to the food table, and I grabbed a ceramic plate and piled some watermelon and cantaloupe on it, then grabbed a glass of champagne telling Kaname to hold it while we held hands.

We then both sat down on the table and acted all friendly and chatting, feeding each other and sharing the glass of champagne seeming focused only on each other. I noticed that the nobles watched us intently as if it were a show (which it was).

"Let's go to the beach Kaname!" I said smiling with my eyes closed.

"As you wish!" he replied cheerfully.

We went to the water and had a water fight laughing the whole time, then hugged each other and soon we were making out (I refuse to say snogging).

I looked over to the nobles, they were absent-mindedly playing with their food at the table.

I squealed and exclaimed, "Lets get back to the building Kaname! I don't really want to do it in the water."

We then ran back to the building smiling, then once we closed the door, we dropped to the ground panting.

"Are [huff, huff, huff]… they[huff, huff]… listening[huff]?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He said.

I groaned and then went over to the couch and then hit the wall once and said "Ohh, right there."

I then whispered, "Hurry up Kaname."

"Melinda." He said with passion in a joking expression.

"Mmm," I said as I began jumping on the couch before I heard the distinct sound of wood breaking.

"Opps!" I said.

Kaname chuckled and said, "That wasn't the couch."

I chuckled to with a smile before dashing to my suitcase to put on a silk white robe and digging in Kaname's suitcase and throwing him a yellow robe.

"Seriously, what's your thing with yellow? Now I'm surprised you didn't wear yellow trunks."

"Yellow's a good color." He said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes. Then took my bikini off, throwing it on the couch, to keep up on appearances. Noticing Kaname's trunks were on the couch already.

"Ready?" He said.

"Would it matter?" I asked making my cheeks red and messing up my hair. Then looking at Kaname noticing he had his robe on, with my head turned, I stated, "It's not fair, your hair is already messy."

"It's a style choice."

"Lazy bum."

"What was that?"

"Let's see whose listening." I said opening the door.

I found everyone there but the servants. Tooya and Shiki on the floor with Ichijou assisting them back up, Aidou having his ear in a can trying to listen inside, and Souen with having Kain having their backs to the wall acting as if this was a normal hang out place.

"I see you travel in packs," I said looking at them with amusement, then turning back to give a kiss to Kaname on the lips, then hugging him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

* * *

**And that's all for today folks! Sorry I haven't updated for a year, I had a case of writer's block and finally regained aspiration. Thanks for all your support. I think I can update more if I have shorter chapters now. Please Rate/Review!**


	9. Health Hazards and Liabilities

9. Health Hazards and Liabilities

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So it would be pointless to sue me (so please don't).**

* * *

**Kaname's secret journal**

_December 15, 2086_

_We only spent three nights total at Ichijou's mansion; over half of the time was spent pretending to have sex._

_Melinda was now currently at riding classes which she doesn't need. There was a new substitute Ethics teacher that was a vampire hunter for the Association. Esme and Carlisle decided to have two week hunting trip in Switzerland. Edward had to go on another hunting trip since Melinda came back. I'm beginning to think this is going to be a regular occurrence._

_On another note, Melinda and Ruka-san, Rima-san, Shiki-kun, Hanabusa-kun, Kain-kun, and Takuma-kun have finally gotten around to calling each other by first names._

_I'm regretting telling the Cullens that Yuuki is my fiancée/sister now. Sure Edward was following Yuuki like a dog during the first day, but now I realized I could have just pretend the Senate changed their mind about venomous vampires. *sigh* I should really be finishing those 200 documents I need done by next week. I think I can get Takuma-kun to do it as a punishment for something._

_This week I hate: Kiriyuu (as per usual), Rido, and Super Lemon (it was so sour, how could M keep it in her mouth the whole time with a smile without going pale like me)._

_I despise Ichio, he's coming to visit (power hungry manipulative bastard probably just wants more blood for Rido, I hate that guy too)._

_Recently I learned that M calls Kiriyuu by his first name now. I loath them both now, I certainly do not want anyone close to me to call Kiriyuu by the first name unless to insult him. WHY ME?_

_Until next time_

_-K_

* * *

**_NPOV_**

Melinda Baudelaire walked with confident strides in riding boots with a hat in her left hand, to a horse that stood out from the horses, a white horse in a stable filled by brown horses. This horse was called White Lily also known as The Wild Horse from Hell.

Melinda trained her eyes on the horse, and when she reached the horse, she merely put a dainty hand on the horse's neck and they seemed to have a mental talk during this.

After a minute, Melinda started to smile, remove her hand from the horse's neck, and said, "I think I'll ride White Lily today!"

Penelope Sakamoto, a girl with straight blonde hair just walked in, had her hands on her hips and said in a bossy tone, "I suggest you not use that horse, Melinda. She's called "The Wild Horse from Hell" for a reason."

Melinda merely smiled graciously at Penelope, "I don't think you need to worry about me Penelope, White Lily and I here get along just swimmingly."

With that statement said, Melinda opened White Lily's gate, put on her hat which she had in her left hand the whole time, climbed on White Lily, and rode white Lily outside the stable gracefully with a perky smile on her face the whole time.

Suddenly, during the middle of the ride a window opened in the Night Class Dormitories, and White Lily went crazy and Melinda Baudelaire was thrown off the horse, onto the ground emitting a "ah!" noise when White Lily ran away rogue.

* * *

**MPOV**

I suddenly fell off White Lily and after I hit the ground, "The Horse from Hell" ran away. After a few seconds, I realized the situation, and yelled for help.

"Help!" I yelled out (I would yell but not scream, screaming is unrefined).

A few moments latter, Zero and White Lily were back.

_Stupid horse!_ I mentally screamed. I wanted to give the horse my signature death glare, but I must keep up appearances.

I held a sad expression on my face and merely trembled and pointed a wobbly finger at White Lily and said with a fake stutter, "Th-th-that horse! It wh-wh-wh-went cr-cr-crazy o-on me and ki-kicked me off."

"Are you okay?" Zero asked bluntly.

He makes it so tempting to glare at him.

I started to form tears in my eyes (I should win an award for this performance).

"N-no. I th-th-think my le-leg is sp-sp-sp-sprained."

"Okay."

White Lily then walked off with Zero who might I say didn't look back once.

_What in the god's names was that about? Zero is such a jerk; I pity the fool to date him._

"Someone!" I yelled loudly this time. "Someone please help me!"

Suddenly Edward Masen Cullen with coal black eyes appeared in front of my and gently asked, "Are you okay?"

I decided for an encore performance.

"N-no. I th-th-think my le-leg is sp-sp-sp-sprained."

"Okay, I'll carry you to the Headmaster's office."

_Finally, a sensible vampire._

When he lifted me up, I noticed he smelled like vanilla ice-cream.

In what seemed like no time, we arrived at the Headmaster's office with Kaname inside surprisingly.

"M, are you okay?"

"N-no." I said pretending to cry.

Kaname raised his eyebrow quickly and reverted to a gratified expression just as quickly.

"Thank you Edward-kun. I'll take her from here."

"Okay."

As soon as Edward left the room and closed the door, I cast a silencing charm so as no one would hear our conversation.

"Why did you fake your injury? I seriously thought you were hurt for a second there."

"Aren't you happy you get to ditch your work for the time being?"

We stared at each other for a minute.

"Thank gods you aren't really hurt… Melie, I was really worried."

"You should know I'm not fragile Kana-chan."

Kaname glared at me, which I gladly returned with a death glare (I wasn't that angry that he called me Melie, but after not being able to glare at Zero for all his rudeness, I needed to glare at someone or something! Right now Kaname is the closest available target).

"Don't you dare call me Kana-chan."

"Then don't you dare call me Melie."

"Fine."

Kaname sighed and leaned on the -which I now notice is broken- table.

"It's a shame, Melie is such a cute nick name, how about I call you Ade?"

"I will kill you." I said menacingly.

Kaname sighed once more, "So violent, it's surprising that you're in a pacifist school."

"Will you get Headmaster Kurosu to switch Zero to the Night Class?" I asked, reverting to my nonchalant tone.

_He will suffer in the Night Class for just leaving me there on the filthy ground while I pretended to be injured._

"I haven't asked yet, but he's showing signs of the change."

"Zero's a health hazard, at least we have a liability, just in case."

* * *

**Please Rate/Review!**


	10. Pure Blood

10. Pure Blood

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino, Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Author's note**

Text

Quote

_Thoughts_

* * *

**MPOV**

Kaname and I were standing in front of the Headmaster's broken table.

"Ah, Kaname. I thought you'd come." Headmaster said to Kaname then to me, "Baudelaire-chan, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Headmaster Kurosu… How much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiriyuu in the Day Class? That time… is approaching for him."

"I couldn't hide it from you, Kaname, Melinda." Headmaster said while pushing his glasses up, "Your bloodline s doesn't contain even one drop of human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires and wizards now. You've inherited the powers of strong, ancient vampires and wizards respectively… and are feared by other vampires. You're the vampire of vampires the wizards of wizards… a pure-blood vampire... a pure-blooded wizard. Thanks to Kaname, the Night Class is united, even if it is full of problem students."

"Headmaster Kurosu… We trust you, so we have avoided speaking about this issue. But you have only taken slight measurements, and you still treat Zero as an ordinary student."

"Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology? I asked.

Headmaster Kurosu turned his head and said, "Kiriyuu's parents were killed by a vampire… and in the bloodbath, only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him?"

I grabbed the Headmaster's chin and forced him to look into my eyes and let my glamour charms fade off. I knew my eyes were glowing green. I quietly said, "Look at people when they are talking Headmaster Kurosu… his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire… they were attacked by a pureblood vampire like Kaname."

Kaname now spoke as I turned the Headmaster's head to Kaname, then letting go of his head.

"A human bitten by a pureblood vampire transforms into a vampire." Kaname said as his eyes turned red.

"Yes, Kaname… Melinda-san… the vampire that drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire, but a pureblood." Headmaster Kurosu said looking away again.

"Yes Kaname… the vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire, but a pureblood." Headmaster Kurosu said looking away again.

I mentally sighed, I was in no mood to force him to look at us again.

Kaname turned expressionless, "When that happens, there can only be one of two results… dying from the loss of blood… or unfavorably surviving and suffering from the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that purebloods have. I respect his strength of will… he was only a human, yet he's resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years."

I decided it was time for me to speak up, "Headmaster Kurosu, I'm sure that all three of us here respect Zero's strength to resist his vampiric instincts, but sooner or latter… he's going to crack, this will just be a precaution so as the humans are less likely to be killed. I think all of us here are liable to take necessary precautions."

Kaname's face then went to one of shock.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" I inquired.

"I smell blood…" Kaname then made a dash outside the room, Headmaster and I closely followed him.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Yuuki?" Kaname said with shock written all over him.

The scene before Kaname was a shocker that he would never get over: Zero was looking at Yuuki with eyes red with blood lust showing shock with realization of what just happened, long fangs, a mouth and chin covered with fresh blood that stained the former-human's neck, uniform as well his hands. And directly across was Kaname's beloved a shocked Yuuki, a blood stained neck and uniform with two puncture wounds on the neck.

_What's Yuuki doing here?_ Kaname thought, _she was supposed to be in Europe for nine more days with Wakaba._

"K…Kaname…" Yuuki said with shock.

Kaname then averted his eyes to the perpetrator with a glare, "You have been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast… Zero Kiriyuu."

Kaname then pushed off Yuuki to Melinda who successfully caught Yuuki.

Yuuki noticing Kaname's expression, tone, and the hatred rolling off Kaname was reminded of a snowy night ten years ago and realized Kaname was going to kill Zero just as the bloodthirsty vampire from ten years ago.

"No." Yuuki said silently looking at Kaname.

The small brunette got out of the larger brunette's grasp and went between the two vampires.

"No, Kaname!" the 16 year old shouted before her own body gave out for a moment due to the large blood loss, landing in Zero's bloody arms.

"… Yuuki?" Zero said quietly in shock.

"You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up." Kaname said while taking Yuuki into his arms. Kaname turned solemn for a moment then intensified his glare at Zero. "Was her blood so… delicious?"

"Zero…" Yuuki said with a hurt gaze regaining consciousness in Kaname's arms, then changing to a sad expression saying, "… Kaname, put me down. Zero…"

Kaname acted as if he had not heard the comment and proceeded to bring Yuuki to the infirmary.

"Headmaster." Kaname said commandingly.

"Yes… understood." Headmaster said pushing up his glasses.

"I'll deal with the Night Class." I said walking up to where the Night Class had classes, leaving Headmaster Kurosu to deal with Zero on his own.

**

* * *

**

Please Rate/Review!


	11. I wish I hadn't

11. I wish I hadn't

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and my imagination. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino as Harry Potter and Twilight belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers respectively.**

* * *

**NPOV**

**In the Infirmary**

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" Kaname asked intently, Yuuki just stopped crying and he didn't want to cause her to cry again.

Yuuki responded by shaking her head to say "no".

"How come you're back early? I thought you were going to be in Europe for nine more days." Kaname said in the most caring tone.

"Yori's parents were in England as well, they were coming back to Japan yesterday or I guess two days ago considering the time difference, by a private plane. They offered to give us a ride since they didn't want us to miss out on classes. So they gave me a free ride. Yori's parents had everything worked out, I wanted our early arrival to be a surprise, so I asked them to not inform the school. I just came back and was walking to patrol around before I informed the Headmaster, Yori was really tired so she decided to inform the Headmaster after she took a nap. Just as I was done patrolling and walking to the Headmaster's Office, Zero suddenly attacked me and you know the rest."

A single tear rolled down Yuuki's face and said, "Now I wished I hadn't come back so early."

* * *

**MPOV**

I just walked into the room the Night Class was in without any glamour charms of, they were quiet as the substitute teacher Toga Yagari, I think, was glaring at them as to make sure they were kept quiet.

I graciously smiled, walked up to the center of the front of the room and said, "Yagari-sensei! Hello, I am Princess Royal Adelheine of Baudelaire. Thanks for keeping the Night Class at bay, I am here to explain the situation to you all by orders of Kaname and Headmaster Kurosu."

_What I'm truly known as by the wizarding world, Princess Royal __Adelheine Blair Camitem Lillianna of Baudelaire. The heiress of every wizarding throne except the Scotland, Irish, Africa, Marpe, Omar, and Kuro thrones._

I then turned to the class, "Everyone, please do not mind the smell of blood, a student merely had an accident and hurt themselves badly. You are all to follow me and return to your dorms and Yagari-sensei is to wait for Headmaster Kurosu in his office as I direct the Night Class. All who do not follow these orders are to receive direct punishment by me and latter a formal punishment by your Dorm Leader and my close personal friend, Kaname Kuran."

* * *

**Please Rate/Review!**


	12. Waiting for Kaname

12. Waiting for Kaname

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Actually I don't even own that now I think of it, I do not own anything.**

* * *

**MPOV**

**In Night Dormitories…**

"You may all return to your respective rooms now. Tonight you are all to keep yourselves inside the Moon Dormitory; you will be punished severely if you leave. If somebody so as much as sticks a finger out a window I shall know."

I sighed and went to sit on a couch to wait for Kaname. I casted a charm that would inform me if anyone so as much as sticks their hand out a window while most of the vampires dispersed.

"Princess Adelheine…" Alice said walking to me with coal black eyes. "I'm sorry for troubling you, but please, allow for some of my comrades and me to go. _We_ need to hunt."

I stared at them coldly, now, "No vampire is allowed off the grounds of Cross Academy." I was quite aware who she meant when she said 'we'.

"Adelheine? If you are to make me stay here, I'm afraid I might just let what happened in Santorin slip."

"Orders are orders Mary Alicia. I might just let your recent _tragedy_ slip when I meet your parents at the annual Dark or Light masquerade ball next week."

Just then the doors of the Moon Dorm opened revealing a man who I know is called Asato Ichijou through Kaname's memories.

I smiled no need to talk to Alice anymore. Takuma is running down the stairs it seems.

"Grandfather! What are you doing here?" Takuma exclaimed walking down the stairs.

I got up and off the couch and walked to the door.

"Takuma! I'm afraid I haven't met this man, who you claim to be your grandfather, may I be introduced… I'm Princess Adelheine of Baudelaire. I'm sorry Kaname is not here with us to enjoy your presence."

_I want Kaname to suffer with me._

"Of Baudelaire you say? Are you the daughter of the purebloods Crown Prince Charles of Baudelaire and Crown Princess Lillian of Rosier?"

_My mother was the sole heiress of the crowns of Spain, Rome, Hungary, France and Hanover. She had her own amount of recognition due._

"Of course!"

"Princess Lillian was an acquaintance of mine before she passed away. Your father, Prince Charles has a meeting with me next week on Monday the 23rd; we are currently working together on Project M."

I froze for a moment, but quickly regained my senses, "I see… Has there been any progress?"

"I believe so, there has been a _reaction _going off at Balkers in Marpe." Asato Ichijou said smoothly

I raised an eyebrow, but quickly reverted to an interested expression, "_Balkers_ you say?"

"Surprisingly, but yes."

"I see… have you sent officials to look further into this study?"

"Yes, but we have yet to obtain results. It might be a miscalculation. So please don't get your hopes up."

I gave him an incredulous look and then went on in a cheerful expression, "Understandable, but I just want to let you know, my family expects nothing but progress from the meeting next Monday. On another note, I think that Cross Academy is quite peaceful, I recommend you to donate more of your time on the campus. One can find the academy to provide tranquility even in the most stressful of times."

"Peaceful? I am sorry, but I must disagree, for I have just recently found a commissioned vampire hunter was permitted access on campus, as a teacher nonetheless."

"Yes, I am quite informed of this matter. I take well into account the fact Cross Academy had unprepared, immediate leave of one of the Cross Academy teachers. The Headmaster Kurosu is quite lenient on these types of things. It just so happened that a friend of the headmaster was near campus, so the hunter is teaching at the school as a favor to an old dear friend… you should talk to the headmaster yourself about these matters… Takuma-kun, why don't you show your grandfather to the headmaster's office?"

"Yes!" Takuma said in a painfully cheerful tone, especially at this time of the night.

I smiled, it felt menacing. I am not nocturnal and I am **definitely** not an all around happy person. I opened my mouth and easily said, "You should bring your grandfather to the Clemenstry tower where as I understand it, has a great viewing of the stars. You should hurry by the way, before you know it, dawn will approach, and a new day has begun."

* * *

**Please Rate/Review!**


End file.
